Jessica, I Choose You!
by Kitty Kadaveral
Summary: James is tired of so much, but mostly his frustrations in telling Jessie how he really feels about her. Can Meowth help before it's too late? Rocketshippy.
1. Default Chapter

Hi...yes, long time no write eh? Well, I have been involved with many other projects and just haven't had the time or desire to write anything new or interesting. However, my life took a sad turn, but fortunately for me I refound my love of writing and cartoons. One of my other loves in this world is Pokemon and the possible relationship between Team Rocket's own Jessie and James. You can't honestly watch that show and not see that something is brewing between those two and from what I hear about the manga out there it IS true so I thought I'd have a bit of fun with it. Sadly, since my heart has been tortured recently by means of an idiot I have no desire to make this story one of those happy, sappy and playful ones that are no doubt out there about these two or Pokemon for that matter. For now it'll just be a somber tale to reflect my mood, but I promise things will get better. You know my works so you can trust me not to ruin character integrity. I hope you enjoy this one and reviews are always welcome.

..................................................................................................................................................

James from Team Rocket lay on his back staring up at the night sky, which was filled with stars. The warmth from his sleeping bag made him relaxed, but not enough to fall into the sleeping state. About three feet away from him was his partner, Jessie, who was dozing quietly within the warmth and comfort of her own sleeping bag. Between them burned a small campfire where his third partner and Pokemon friend, Meowth, lay curled up in a ball catching his own catnap.  
  
James sighed and slowly closed his eyes. He wished he could sleep as well as they were, but his currently mind was weighed down with something that was bothering him for months now. The feelings he began having for Jessie has started quite some time ago, but that was just something he could never act on ever. Quite a few times she gave him some hint or indication that she liked him too, but when he took that bold step forward to see if it were true she'd twap him on the head with a paper fan or some other object she had tucked away in one of her pockets.  
  
Turning over on his side and propping himself up on an elbow, James looked at his sleeping partner and sighed. What he wouldn't give to tell her how he truly felt. He always felt like such a failure around her, never seeming to get any Pokemon stolen for their boss, Giovanni. He often wondered if she thought he was the worst thing to happen to her and if he was the reason they failed so many times. His Pokemon weren't exactly trained at high enough levels to make a difference in what they do, but then again neither were hers. They were always more concerned in catching a certain Pikachu owned by Ash Ketchum as opposed to training their pets to make them worthy opponents.  
  
James continued to watch her sleep, her chest softly rising and falling, her long red hair gently flowing over her shoulders. He reached a gloved hand up to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He really should get some rest, but he couldn't tear his sight from her, not this time. Pushing back the covering of his sleeping bag, James stood and quietly walked around the campfire and knelt down at Jessie's side. She was so beautiful in this state since she wasn't ranting about yelling about something or kicking him and Meowth up their rears for screwing up an attempted Pokemon stealing or money making scam.  
  
Ever so carefully, James reached forward and touched the side of her face with the very tips of his fingers. She stirred slightly making him quickly pull his hand back as if it were burned. A few painful moments passed before he tried his feather like touch upon her again and this time she didn't move. A small smile tugged at his lips and he wished he didn't have his gloves on so he could truly experience the softness of her skin against his.  
  
"Oh, Jessie," he softly whispered while gliding his fingers boldly down her cheek and along her jaw line. "I only wish things could be different between us right now. If only you'd let me express my real feelings for you. If only you'd show me more care with your heart rather than the bottom of a mallet."  
  
He then closed his green eyes and sighed, feeling more frustrated with himself now that he showed his boldness in a time when it really didn't matter. If she couldn't hear him or see him let alone feel him what was he actually accomplishing? No matter, he thought. She wouldn't accept me as more than a partner in Team Rocket anyway.  
  
Knowing he was probably better at leaving things alone and not subjecting himself to further humiliation by having her wake up and tell him get lost, James pulled his hand away and rested it on his knee. However, he didn't leave. He found it very difficult to break his gaze even though he knew he should in case she'd wake up. The last thing he wanted was a boot in his face, but he didn't want to move.  
  
Still he knew it was best, but before standing back up, James leaned his face closer to hers as if to kiss her. James dearly wished he could stop his heart from beating for he was sure she'd hear it hammering loudly in his chest. He gulped and slowly moved his lips closer to hers until they were almost touching. Almost.  
  
It was then that a sleepy, but stern sounding voice came from the side where he was kneeling. "Hey, James, whaddya t'ink you're doin' over dere?" questioned Meowth followed by a yawn. What a horrible bit of timing for him to open his big mouth right when James was practically on top of Jessie!  
  
The blue haired boy just about lurched forward and fell on his partner, but thankfully he was able to stop himself before that happened. Feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment, James hurriedly sat back on his haunches and put a finger to his lips hoping to shush the big-mouthed cat before he woke Jessie up. "Shhhh!" he hissed. "Keep your voice down."  
  
Meowth sat up and scratched behind his left ear before squinting in the firelight at James. "Whaddya up ta over dere? You tryin' ta steal one of Jessie's Pokeballs?"  
  
James groaned and stood without answering. He was mortified and now with this idiot's big mouth Jessie was certain to awaken. Almost as if reading his mind, Jessie's blue eyes opened and in an instant her eyebrows lowered and a scowl appeared on her face. "What's with all this racket? Can't a girl get any peace and quiet around here? What are you looking at, James? Get lost on the way to the bathroom?"  
  
"Why...ummm...n-no! I was just ummm...just...OW!" Jessie whacked him in the head with a boot and then turned her wrath on a giggling Meowth. The small cat Pokemon cowered and hid his head behind his paws hoping she'd take pity on him. James, however, wasn't going to give either of them the chance to humiliate him any more than they all ready have.  
  
Stepping back away from Jessie's sleeping area while rubbing the side of his head that got hit with the boot, James quietly slipped off into the darkness needing time to collect his thoughts and ponder about what just happened. As he slipped away he heard Jessie calling back for him and then a sudden yowl from Meowth signaling he finally got that boot to his head as well.  
  
"What was I thinking?" James mumbled to himself as he walked in the darkness. "How could I have been so stupid? Hell, how could I possibly be attracted to someone so mean and violent like that? I don't even know why I bother. Maybe I should just get my things and make her drop me off back at my parents' mansion in the morning. I don't need to torture myself anymore."  
  
James wasn't sure how long he walked, but when he turned to look back from where he came from, the campfire was just a glimmer in the distance. He knew Jessie was going to be furious with him leaving like this, but he didn't care. He wasn't sure if he even cared about staying in Team Rocket anymore and pursuing Pokemon in such a dishonest way. It wasn't that hard to catch the creatures, but since he and Jessie were in a situation where they were forced to steal other peoples Pokemons they always ended up failing.  
  
When he finally began to blindly grope his way in the dark, James knew it was time to stop and sit down to think. Maybe with some luck Jessie would fall back asleep and forget about him and what that stupid Meowth did to ruin everything. Ruin what, though? Was James honestly willing to kiss her or tell her his feelings? It was doubtful, but he was so confused and frustrated right now he didn't care.  
  
Bending down to see what kind of ground was underfoot, James was satisfied that it was free of rocks or other sharp things and he plunked himself down crossing his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. Slowly he closed his burning eyes and winced as a stab of pain went through the side of his head where Jessie's boot hit him. He hoped he wasn't going to have a bruise come morning, but it wouldn't matter. It was his own fault anyway. In fact, all the poundings he got from her were always his own fault in some form or another.  
  
James soon felt his eyes moisten with the tears he's held back since that stupid Meowth managed to wake Jessie up. How could that big-mouthed cat be so cruel and obnoxious in a case like this? James wasn't doing anything wrong or harmful, but thanks to Meowth things went sour. He also had no real way to explain things to Jessie without it sounding like a lie. No matter what he'd say to her wouldn't be taken seriously.  
  
Before James could continue to wallow more in his self-pity he saw a faint light piercing the darkness he sat in. Turning slightly around he noticed a small beacon of light coming from an approaching flashlight. He sighed, so much for his solitude.  
  
"James, is that you?" Jessie asked as the light shown on the back of James' white Team Rocket uniform. Of course it's him you moron, she thought crossly. Who else in these woods would have blue hair? Grumbling to herself she stomped forward, but ever mindful not to trip and fall. "James, come on, this isn't a place for you to be. Come back to camp and get some sleep before some wild Pokemon comes and carries you off someplace."  
  
Not wanting her to see his tears, James wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before quickly standing up and turning to face her, his head down in defeat. "Yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
He spoke no more, but instead walked briskly by her not wanting any more conflict or discussion. However, Jessie was not one for letting things go. Instead, when he walked by her she grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to look at her. "What has gotten into you? First you and Meowth wake me up for some stupid reason and now you go stomping off into the woods like this. Honestly, James, you're going to be the death of me!"  
  
James almost felt like replying to that Good then I won't have to worry about telling you how I feel and finding out if it's mutual! But he held his tongue and kept his gaze on the ground. He felt Jessie's fingers painfully tighten on his arm almost demanding an answer from him. Inhaling deeply he knew he had to think of something and fast, even if it was a lame lie. "I-I just wanted to figure out some way I could make you happy and impress you!" he blurted before clamping his free hand over his mouth realizing what it was he said.  
  
Jessie's blue eyes widened and she blinked at him a few times, shocked by what came out of her partner's mouth. At first she was flattered and began to loosen her grip on his arm, but then her mood quickly changed as usual and she tightened the grip instead and scowled at him. "Are you trying to be funny? UGH! How dare you say something like that? Get back to the camp before I really lose my temper and whack you with this flashlight!"  
  
Wrenching his arm from her painful grip, James turned and headed back to the camp in silence with Jessie trailing him as if she were a warden that recaptured an escaped prisoner. Being angry with her was not what he wanted to be; instead he focused his thoughts on that stupid Meowth for talking so loudly and waking her up. If Jessie didn't beat the poor creature to a pulp James planned on booting the cat-creature hard in the rear soon as he got back.  
  
Jessie, on the other hand, was completely taken aback by what James had said. No denying it she was completely flattered, but then again she did like him as well. However, they were not exactly the good guys around here. She also didn't wish to tarnish her bad girl reputation by having a sap like James as her boyfriend. Still, it was quite nice to hear that maybe he did want to do something for her regardless if he meant it or not.  
  
Swallowing her obnoxious pride, she softly muttered, "Well, if you must know, I really would be happy if I could have my own Pikachu and it doesn't even have to be the little twerp's rat that we've been after for like forever."  
  
Choosing to ignore her comment instead of turning around and putting her in a tight embrace to thank her for not only answering, but also admitting to what would truly make her happy, James continued walking ahead of his partner in forced silence. It would figure, she'd ask for a damn Pikachu of all things.  
  
As the pair emerged from the forest and back into camp, James spotted Meowth who was perched on Jessie's backpack looking smug. "'bout time youse guys got back! I was starting ta wonder what could be takin' so long. I can see you still got your head, James."  
  
"No thanks to you, you miserable feline!" James growled and made a threatening move towards the cat who quickly jumped from the pack and hid behind it. James glared at him for a few moments before going back to his own sleeping back and fluffed the covers before flopping on it, turning his back towards the fire and Jessie. He wanted no more of either of them tonight and hopefully he could fall asleep quickly and stay asleep until morning.  
  
Jessie, on the other hand, was completely puzzled by this entire evening, but didn't wish to dwell on it. Getting woke up by Meowth was normal half the time anyway, but to have James hovering over her sleeping area was something totally out of the ordinary. He wasn't dishonest with her about anything nor was he a sneak thief or a pervert so she had no idea what he was trying to do. No matter, she didn't care. Right now all she wanted was some peace and quiet to get the tiring and unproductive day of stealing Pokemon and James acting stranger than normal put behind her. Jessie settled back down inside her sleeping bag, shoved Meowth away from her backpack and pulled the covers over her head in hopes of preventing any more interruptions.  
  
Hours slowly passed and Jessie and Meowth were both in a deep sleep, but James on the other hand was still awake and staring into nowhere. The thoughts about that Pikachu Jessie asked for was keeping him busy now. They were out in the woods and Team Rocket's hot air balloon was tethered in a grassy field and both of those places were usually prime Pikachu habitats. He hasn't see any since they stopped here for rest early in the morning, but that didn't mean that the creatures weren't about.  
  
All though he wasn't too thrilled about this, he decided to get up before dawn and set off on his own to find Jessie that damn electric mouse and be done with it. He also felt it was as good a time as any to leave Team Rocket. He'll catch her creature and wipe his hands of the entire operation. He was growing quickly tired of living out of a literal suitcase day after day and he was tired of not even knowing where his next meal was going to come from. He tired of being broke all the time when his heritage proved he came from wealth. He was sick of being blown up, shocked, smacked, hit, punched and lord only knows what else by countless Pokemon and worst yet by Jessie.  
  
Jessie was going to be the death of him and no doubt mainly by the cause of a broken heart. All the years they've known each other they've been very close friends and have been through thick and thin, but he was too afraid to bring his new found feelings for her in the open. He was timid by nature, a trait he wished he didn't have and he knew being intimidated by her didn't help the situation.  
  
Now he doubted it would matter anymore if he stood up to her or not and if he'd share his feelings. He was just going to get her a captured Pokemon and leave the team and not look back. If he left now at least he'd have his dignity. It wasn't going to be easy crawling back to his mom and dad's home, but what other choice did he have? The other thing he was also tired of was living in that stupid hot air balloon. So with a heavy sigh, James made up his mind that this was going to be it with everything.  
  
He tried closing his eyes to get much needed rest, but it was useless. Instead, he just stared up at the blackness of the sky until the streaks of orange and pink began showing that morning was approaching. Then with a heavy heart, James stood and quietly rolled up his sleeping bag. He lifted it up on his shoulder and carefully stepped away from the camp and hiked toward the hot air balloon that was tethered close by. There was no use in delaying this any longer and he had to leave before his partners joined the waking world.  
  
James took his sleeping bag and dumped it into the balloon's basket with a heavy thunk and climbed in after it. He riffled around the small bags scattered on the floor looking for his collection of always empty Pokeballs. He found the one containing his Weezing and he shoved it into his pocket wondering why it wasn't there in the first place. A good trainer was never without one of his Pokemon, but he didn't consider himself a good trainer in the first place. It also didn't surprise him that he found about ten empty Pokeballs, but he only needed one.  
  
After putting the ball away inside his other pocket he found a brush and tried to tidy up his messed up blue hair. James figured even though he felt awful didn't mean he had to look that way. When he put the brush back in the bag his shoulders slumped. He was starting to have second thoughts about all of this, but he knew he had to continue forward and not look back. He only hoped that Jessie wouldn't make a big deal about his decision and would just let him go in peace. This was going to be hard enough and he didn't need her pretend tears and sob story changing his mind.  
  
He then sat down trying to make a plan on how he was actually going to discover any wild Pikachus. Getting an idea, James dug around in a small picnic basket that was off to the side of the empty black bags they had for whatever creature they might have attempted to steal. He found a few apples and jelly doughnuts much to his delight. He shoved two of the apples in a bag and tossed in a small container of water. His stomach growled so he plucked a doughnut from the box and bit down into it as he gathered up his things to begin his quest.  
  
Suddenly a small pang of guilt hit him for leaving without so much of a good-bye or a note. Not being one to write things down in case it could be used against him, James instead opted to just leave behind a single red rose as his calling card to inform Jessie that he was fine, but just needed to do something on his own with the promise to return when he was done. He reached back inside the basket where the food was and yanked out one of his many roses and placed a small kiss upon it before setting it down on top of the basket where it could be found.  
  
Making sure the coast was clear, James climbed out of the balloon's basket and bolted out of the field and into the wooded area on the opposite side where he and Jessie had made camp. In one hand he clutched the black bag containing the apples and in the other he tightly held the doughnut that he hoped wasn't going to be his last meal. When he reached the edge of the field, James glanced back one more time to where he knew Jessie was still slumbering and then with a heavy heart he vanished into the woods for his hunt.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Shut Your Big Meowth!

Jessie stirred slightly as her body was slowly beginning to awaken from its peaceful slumber. The red-haired girl stretched and yawned loudly feeling very refreshed and ready to start a new day and hopefully her luck will change and she and her partners would at last be able to steal some rare Pokemons for the boss.  
  
"Ah, finally! A great night's sleep considering all the interruptions last night! C'mon, James, time to rise and shine!" Jessie called and looked over to where James had his sleeping bag set up, but her expression froze seeing that it and its owner were gone and nowhere to be found in the area. "James?"  
  
Panicked she jumped to her feet and kicked the still slumbering Meowth off her backpack and rolling towards the charred remains of the campfire which was now burned out. "Wake up you worthless furball, James is gone!"  
  
"Meowth?" the cat groggily asked while rubbing his back end from the kick he just received while trying to focus on the waking world he was so suddenly thrust into. "Whaddya mean James is gone? He probably went off pouting again that you was mad at him."  
  
Jessie glared at him and shook her head. "Why would he take his things if he just was planning to get moody on me again?" Seeing she was getting nowhere arguing with the cat, Jessie hastily pulled her boots on and ran towards the hot air balloon to see if she could catch her partner there and see what was his problem this time.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Meowth shouted and trotted after Jessie. He then stopped and sniffed the air and frowned. He couldn't scent James anywhere in the immediate area, but Jessie was out of earshot so he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut and let her find out for herself.  
  
As the female member of Team Rocket approached the balloon, she called out her partner's name. "James! Please tell me you're in here!" With a thunk she hit the side of the balloon's basket and peered over the rim, her heart pounding anxiously. However, when she saw it was empty her features sagged and she slumped over the edge trying hard not to loose her temper or let her emotions get the better of her.  
  
"He ain't dere is he, Jess?" Meowth asked gently as he finally made it to Jessie's side. With a small leap, Meowth landed on the basket and peered down into it following Jessie's gaze. "Hey, what's dat?" He asked pointing a claw at the red rose that was resting on the picnic basket.  
  
Jessie's blue eyes widened and she climbed inside the basket and snatched the rose from its resting spot and held it gently between her fingers. She knew what it meant and her heart sank all the more. "James," she whispered and closed her eyes as she felt them starting to burn with tears she didn't wish Meowth to see.  
  
However, the scratch cat was not stupid and he sympathetically lowered his head. "Sorry, Jess," he whispered. "But he couldn't have gotten dat far. After all he's trekking on foot ain't he?"  
  
She didn't answer, but instead numbly nodded while slowly sinking to the bottom of the basket, blue eyes now opened, but fixed on the rose. How could he just up and leave like this without so much of a good-bye? She knew the rose was always his promise to say he'd return to that spot someday so she at least had that to cling to. Still, it didn't help stop the sudden pain her heart seemed to feel.  
  
"Ya know, Jess, Jimmy's really got a soft spot for ya. Maybe if ya stopped pounding on him alla da time and give him some credit maybe he wouldn't be so scared about showing his true feelings for ya." Meowth suggested, knowing the reality behind a lot of James' actions. He also knew that Jessie felt the same way about the boy, but her vanity and pride over her reputation always prevented it from truly showing.  
  
At first Jessie didn't move or reply as her thoughts were lingering on the fight she had with James last night and now she regretted the entire thing for now he was gone and she wasn't sure when she'd see him again. However, Meowth's words penetrated her brain and she glared up at him. "You shut that big mouth of yours, Meowth! You know that's a bunch of hogwash and I am not going to sit here and let you make this into something it's not! It's not MY fault he thought it was a good idea to run off and it's not because we have some imaginary crush on each other!"  
  
The feline shrugged. "Suit yerself, but t'ink about it and stop lettin' yer pride get in da way so much. Maybe if ya listened to the little t'ings in life you'd see da obvious."  
  
"Shut it now, Meowth!" Jessie yelled and threw a fry pan at him, hitting him square in the head and knocking him off his perch. She tightly closed her eyes and the tears that have built up finally had the freedom to stream down her cheeks. Damn you James, why did you just leave like this? I thought I at least would deserve to know what's going on instead of you just up and disappearing.  
  
After a while Jessie wiped her face and tucked the rose behind her left ear and made up her mind she was going to attempt to find her partner no matter what. "Meowth," she growled while climbing out of the basket. "We're going on a James hunt. Let's break camp and get going."  
  
The cat smirked to himself and nodded. "Sounds good ta me, Jess, but ya even know where we're gonna start lookin' at?"  
  
"Who cares? That idiot could be anyplace and we're not going to find him just sitting around here crying all day! I on and help me get my stuff and then we can get going."  
  
Meowth sighed and trotted a few feet behind the red-haired girl with a small grin on his face. He was pleased with himself that at least he got her to open up to her feelings about James more even though it earned him a lump on the head. Still, he wasn't sure where any of this was manhunt going to lead. Jessie was in no mood for rational thought right now, but then again when was she?  
  
When the cat entered the camp area he was surprised to see the his teammate to just be quietly standing over the space where James had his sleeping bag set up from last night. He cocked his head and slowly approached her, but froze in his place when he heard a muffled sob escape her. Meowth frowned, she was taking this very hard for some reason and it only proved more that her care ran deeper for James than she would admit.  
  
Knowing she wouldn't say so on her own, Meowth thought he'd help try and coax her to admit it aloud and perhaps it would help her feel a bit better. "So, ah...ya really got it bad for him don't ya?"  
  
"What are you yammering about now?" she sniffed and rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand.  
  
"James...ya really like him don't ya? It is obvious ya know."  
  
Jessie narrowed her eyes and quickly turned around to glare at the cat. "What are you babbling about? I'm just angry thinking that now I have to waste an entire day looking for that idiot! If we can't find him, what are we going to tell the boss, huh? Idiot! James is a complete idiot to do this! The least he could have done was leave a note or something more informative!"  
  
Grumbling she stomped over to her sleeping bag and roughly gathered it up and snatched her backpack. "I could honestly care less about that boy right now. It's bad enough we failed things yesterday, but now we have to waste time looking for him instead of finding those twerps and that stinking Pikachu! James better hope that I don't find him too quickly or he's going to be in for the pounding of his life."  
  
Meowth just gaped at her. Her moods changed so fast it was hard to ever determine what she was really feeling. No wonder James left! "Ya know somet'in', Jess, maybe if ya tried bein' nicer ta him..."  
  
THONK! Meowth got whacked with one of Jessie's mallets that she always seemed to pull out of nowhere. "HEY! Dat wasn't nice ya know!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but neither is your tiring gab about me and James. Now, are you coming with me or not? I don't have all day!" Not even waiting for a reply, Jessie reached down with her free hand and grabbed the cat roughly by the back of his neck and stomped off back towards the balloon.  
  
Once there she dumped Meowth on the ground and then deposited her sleeping bag and backpack inside the basket. She climbed inside and began to riffle around looking for some supplies she might need for her forced quest. Meowth just sat on the grass, rubbing the lump on his head. He wanted no more of her rants at this time and figured he'd let her look for things herself. With all the noise coming from the basket he knew she was very upset and confused and the last thing he wanted was another fry pan to the face.  
  
Finally after a few loud minutes, Jessie emerged with a doughnut, which she shoved in the scratch cat's paws. "Here, don't say that I never think of you." She grumbled at him while counting the Pokeballs she had tucked away in her skirt's pocket. She had her Arbok and Likitung and since James stupidly left his Victreebel behind on the balloon's floor for some reason, she took that as well for one never knows when the extra help would be needed.  
  
Dumb, she thought, he's absolutely dumb! Looking around the field she tried to determine what direction her idiot partner could have went to. Knowing he didn't tromp back through the camp, she figured he had to have just gone the opposite direction to avoid crossing her path and having to explain what it was he planned on doing.  
  
"If you're done eating, let's get going. We got a long day ahead I'm sure," Jessie sighed and began heading off towards the woods.  
  
She wasn't two feet away from the balloon when Meowth questioned her as to why she wasn't taking any weapons or empty Pokeballs for that matter. They could run into trouble or may actually find some wild Pokemon to capture for the boss so at least the day wouldn't be a complete waste.  
  
Jessie paused for a moment to ponder this, but then turned around with a shrug. "Meowth, we haven't seen any creatures here since we landed yesterday afternoon and Pokemon are the last things I'm worried about right now. Besides I don't think there's a Pokeball big enough out there to fit James' fat head in! If that boy's not dead when we find him he just may will be when I get a hold of him."  
  
The cat Pokemon didn't comment. He knew she was just spouting off due to frustration and in a way he couldn't blame her, but at the same time he couldn't blame James for leaving. Meowth often thought of it himself, but he had nowhere else to really go. He also was hoping for the day when he can do something wonderful to get back on the boss' good side and shove it in that snotty Persian's face.  
  
In a few quick strides Meowth was at Jessie's side and together they made their way in almost the same direction James took just hours earlier. The sun was now fully up and all ready Meowth could feel the humidity rising and that did not make him happy. Meowth really hoped they could find their missing partner quickly and with no problems. He also hoped that when the time comes to get something to drink or eat they'd find as well it since Jessie wasn't taking any supplies other than the Pokeballs and Meowth wasn't about to suggest anything else and risk getting kicked again.  
  
They walked in complete silence for long minutes and it was mostly because Meowth was afraid to even say anything to the fiery redhead. If only she'd listen to him or at least wake up and smell the roses. Roses? Remembering something the cat suddenly blinked and looked up at Jessie. She still had the rose James left behind neatly tucked behind her left ear. He grinned a toothy grin and gently leapt up onto Jessie's right shoulder making her gasp in surprise.  
  
Jessie regarded the cat with a cold stare for a moment then softened and tiredly asked, "What is it now, Meowth? Don't tell me that your paws are hurting all ready and you need me to carry you."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I was just wonderin' why ya got dat rose tucked behind yer left ear? Don't ya know dat means you're spoken for? If ya thought youse was single it woulda been behind yer right ear."  
  
"And what the heck is that supposed to mean, Meowth?" she demanded, her blue eyes glinting dangerously. She then moved her left hand up and carefully touched the rose behind her ear, hesitated as if trying to figure out if she should remove it or not, but then rested it back at her side, rose still in its original place.  
  
The scratch cat just shrugged. "I'm just sayin' dat maybe...glack!" He never got to finish his sentence for he suddenly found Jessie's hand tightly gripping his neck.  
  
"I had about enough of you and your stupid little remarks about me and James!" Jessie growled as the realization of what Meowth was suggesting had registered in her mind. "We are not a couple, not now or ever so just get that thought out of your fat head and fast!"  
  
Meowth squirmed in her grasp and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Is dat what you truly t'ink?" he sputtered, his paws desperately trying to unhook the vice-like grip on his neck.  
  
Jessie's blue eyes shone with anger and her grip tightened on the cat's neck making him choke trying to get air. "I don't want to hear one more word out of that big mouth of yours about James and me again! Once was enough, you don't have to keep dredging it up all freaking day!" She hissed and dropped him heavily on the ground.  
  
Meowth sat for a few moments gasping for breath while rubbing his sore neck. He then glared up at her and flattened his ears against his head. "Fine, if dat's how ya feel then ya don't need me either. I quit! Ya can go and find James on yer own and if ya do manage to find him and convince him ta come back, don't come lookin' fer me 'cause I want nothin' ta do with youse OR Team Rocket anymore! I'm gonna go someplace where I can be appreciated. Maybe I'll go join the twerps instead! At least dey appreciates a Pokemon!"  
  
"Fine, just go then! At least now I'll get some peace and quiet! I don't need you or James in fact, but at least if I show back up at Team Rocket Headquarters without you, the boss won't care!" With that, Jessie fumed off and stomped away leaving Meowth to just sit on the ground watching her.  
  
He was a wiser cat than she gave him credit for and he knew a lot of things just by observing them so knowing one of Jessie's little temper tantrums was nothing new for him. Instead of bounding off someplace where he couldn't be found or taking anything cruel that Jessie said to heart, the cat just patiently sat where he was and watched and waited.  
  
Just as he figured would happen, Jessie stopped about fifty feet away from him and her shoulders slumped. A smirk slowly appeared on Meowth's lips and he just nodded to himself, proud that he was always right in cases like this and that he knows some people a lot better than they know themselves.  
  
Jessie turned around and made her way slowly back to the smirking cat. Her gaze was downcast and Meowth had to fight with the urge to say something sarcastic to her, but seeing her so down was punishment enough for her and he didn't want to add to it. He just couldn't understand what the big deal was for her to admit her feelings or show true care for someone.  
  
She looked sadly at the still smirking cat and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this alone. Will you come with me?"  
  
Meowth just smugly crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. He was going to humble her for this one as much as he could. "Oh? I t'ought you said ya didn't need me? Now ya do? Somethin' tells me ya better make up dat mind of yours."  
  
Jessie growled, but it quickly passed. "Look, I said I was sorry, Meowth. You can come with me or not, but I really would like for you to join me. I- I could really use the company and help in finding James."  
  
"Well," the cat replied, opening one eye and thoughtfully cocking his head to the side as if he was truly trying to ponder if this would be a good option for him. It was obvious that he had the upper had in this and he was going to milk it for all it's worth since it wasn't every day Jessie admitted she was wrong. "I suppose I could hang with ya for a little while out dere and at least make sure dat James is ok."  
  
The girl smiled slightly and turned back around. "Let's get going then. James is probably far off by now so there's no point in making that distance worse by fighting all morning."  
  
As she started to leave she was stopped quickly by a soft voice behind her saying, "Carry me."  
  
She turned around and glared at Meowth who was holding his arms up to her like an infant wanting to be picked up. "You have got to be kidding? No! I refuse to carry you! You can walk just like I can!"  
  
"Oh, but my achin' paws!" Meowth cried, sinking to the ground rubbing his back feet. "I don't know, Jessie, I t'ink I better go back to da balloon and rest. I'm too weak to wander!"  
  
Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Give me a break! You are a worse whiner than James is, but at least he never asked me to carry him." With a reluctant sigh, Jessie bent down and lifted the cat into her arms. "Satisfied now?"  
  
"Purrrr...why yes, t'anks fer askin'! Now, let's go find our partner!"  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. Pokemon Everywhere But Not One To Catch

The sun was hardly at its peak in the sky, but all ready the temperature was starting to rise despite the shaded cover from trees. James wasn't sure how big of a distance he had walked since he left the balloon those hours ago, but he knew it was time for him to take a rest. So far his mission was a failure, as he saw not one Pokemon about. Of course not, they had enough sense to stay out of the heat! He thought to himself while brushing leaves off a fallen tree so he could sit and relax for a little while.

Besides being bored he was also reasonably lonely. Jessie hadn't been absent from his side for years and in a way he sort of felt lost without her. Still, he couldn't let that distract him from what it was he needed to do. Finding Jessie a Pikachu was going to be tough as it was, but he knew that leaving her and Team Rocket was going to be worse, but it just was something he felt he had to do.

Looking about at his surroundings James observed that there were quite a few clumps of bushes scattered among the towering trees and these were ideal spots for any wild Pokemon to be hiding. Digging around in his black bag he pulled out one of the apples he brought. He held the red fruit in his gloved hand wondering if he should eat it himself or break it up and leave it someplace in hopes of attracting a Pikachu as he knew they couldn't resist apples.

With a heavy sigh James decided to just begin eating it and perhaps use the core as bait instead. He was terribly hungry since only one doughnut ended up being his breakfast. Still, the apple should hold him over for a few hours. Polishing it on the front of his white uniform James glanced at a movement he saw to his right and casually took a large bite out of the fruit. The bushes close by shivered again this time catching his full attention.

He turned towards them and stopped chewing as a large Caterpie inched its way out towards him. James' eyes widened at the bug and he scooted back slightly. He wasn't afraid of the creature, just not in the mood to deal with that kind of Pokemon at this time. They had a weak attack, but James didn't want to yank any sticky fibers from his being in case it got him with the attack String Shot. "Shoo!" he cried and kicked at it making it stop and tilt its head curiously at him. "I have nothing for you so go away!"

If the bug heard him or not it didn't make a difference for it continued to inch closer to James, interested in what it was he was eating and maybe making a new friend. James wanted no part of it and now the pent up frustration in him came out and he stomped his foot hard on the ground hoping to scare it. Still, the Caterpie inched closer and, not caring about end results, James quickly stood and booted the green Pokemon hard back into the bushes.

"I said don't bug me!" he snarled, shaking his fist in the direction the creature landed. Now that his solitude was disturbed, James didn't wish to be in this location any longer. He bent down and grabbed his bag and stomped off away from the bush and the poor Caterpie. "The nerve," he muttered to himself between chewing a mouthful of apple. "Can't a guy get any peace and quiet anymore?"

After walking for a few minutes he found another place to sit and finish his pathetic meal. No sooner than he sat down two Rattatas emerged from behind a tree and squeaked at him. "What is this, a Pokemon convention?" James whined and squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance hoping that when he opened them the Pokemon would be gone.

However, when he cracked open one to see the situation he was shocked to see that one was boldly sitting on his knee while the other was sniffing around his bag no doubt eager for the remaining apple he had for a Pikachu.

"Tat Rattata?" the purple rat-like creature on his kneed asked.

"No! I have nothing for you either! Please, just go away!" James jumped to his feet knocking the Rattata off him and frightening the other which was halfway inside the bag. "Please, just go away and leave me alone!" he moaned reaching for his possessions so he could leave this area as well.

"Here, will it make you happy if I gave you this?" James sighed and tossed the remainder of his apple at the two Pokemon who just stared at him with their beady eyes. They weren't sure what to make of this very flustered human, but he didn't seem to be too much of a threat plus he also offered them food so he couldn't be so bad. The Rattata let out a thankful squeak and together they pounced on the fruit that was tossed to them.

Seeing that the Rattata were happy with the apple and were going to leave him alone, James silently slipped away from them hoping that they wouldn't follow and insist that he give them the other fruit as well. "Why is it that now that I'm not looking for any Pokemon every single one on the planet decides to show up?" he moaned.

No sooner than those words left his lips a Weedle dropped from a branch above and landed neatly onto his shoulder. This time instead of freaking out like he normally would do, James froze in his place. He knew this bug wasn't one to mess with for its evolved self was a Beedrill and those were very spiteful poison stinging bugs which were protective of their larval forms.

Gingerly he reached his free hand up and tenderly petted the bug on the head. "N-nice W-w-weedle. Good b-bug. Now would you like me to place you on the ground and continue your journey? Yes, I thought you would!" Ever so carefully James lifted the creature off his shoulder and softly placed it on the ground and gave it an affectionate pat on the head one more time. "There y-you go. Run along now and be careful of any Pidgeottos that might be in the area. That's a nice bug. Bye-bye!"

Taking huge steps away James made a good distance between him and the insect before he bolted away hoping that the entire incident didn't attract the attention of any Beedrills and he could leave the area unmolested.

However, James wasn't exactly known for his street smarts and he got careless in what he was doing and ended up running smack in the middle of a gathering of burrowing Digletts while Bulbasaurs grazed peacefully in the distance. In fact he didn't even notice where he was until his foot plunged into a hole making him fall flat on his face.

"Diglee di?" a Diglett questioned as it popped up from the ground just about touching James' nose with its own. The boy froze and just stared at it while it stared back at him blinking its black eyes. James knew Digletts were basically harmless, but he still wasn't too thrilled about being this close to one let alone being surrounded by them.

"Why me" he moaned and pounded his fist on the ground in frustration which in turn frightened the Diglett making it burrow back down where it came from. He couldn't believe his luck and in some trainers eyes it was very fortunate to find this many Pokemon all at once, but since he wasn't searching for these breeds it just annoyed him greatly and more so since he and Jessie never could find this many in a week let alone on one occasion.

With a heavy sigh James turned over and freed his trapped foot from the Diglett hole, but didn't stand right away. He rubbed his ankle and ran his hand up to his knee and then flinched seeing he tore his pants there. Luckily he wasn't cut, but he did have the beginnings of a bruise and to make things worse his uniform was covered in dust and grass stains.

"Great," he grumbled and shook his head. He was now starting to have second thoughts about this entire hunt of his and he almost felt like returning back to where he and Jessie had camp, but that was out of the question. James figured that by now Jessie was awake and she and Meowth were either looking for him or thankful he was gone. Either way he knew he couldn't go back to camp just yet.

With an agitated grunt James pushed himself to his feet, but his hurt knee gave out causing him to almost fall again. Fortunately he caught himself, but also attracted the attention of a few more Diglett as well as the Bulbasaurs who were watching him curiously and probably sympathetically.

"Diglee di dig?" A small Diglett questioned him no doubt out of concern, but James was still in no mood for anything especially compassion from a Pokemon.

"You're digging for trouble! Now scram!" and with that he whacked the creature hard in the head with his bag making it squeal and retreat back underground.

However the Diglett who were above ground saw what James did to their friend and a resounding growling echoed across the field. All around Diglett heads started popping up out of holes letting the male member of Team Rocket see he was in a very bad predicament. James gulped knowing he was in for it now and he did the only thing a person in his position would do. He ran as fast as he possibly could straight out of the field yelling loudly.

Hole traps were rapidly opening up dug by the Digletts directly in his path of flight and quite often he had to jump or twist out of the way or else he would be swallowed up by the expanding earth and into a Diglett tunnel that would lead him elsewhere. James was almost at the edge of the field when a very large hole opened up in front of him no doubt created by a Dugtrio since a little Diglett wouldn't have been able to create such a huge gap in so quick of a time. Mustering up all his strength James leaped as hard as he could and just made it to the other side of the hole and into safety leaving a group of very angry and frustrated Diglett behind him.

He turned to look at them grumbling and he shook his fist at them. "That'll show you to mess with a member of Team Rocket!" he panted before turning away to continue his quest and to get as far away from the Diglett as he could. As he stormed away he brushed off his Team Rocket uniform while muttering under his breath that the first Pikachu he manages to find was going to be in some serious trouble.

Not learning his lesson from before, James stopped paying attention to where he was going and tripped over a Bulbasaur that no doubt followed him from the field of Digletts. The stumble just about caused him to fall off the side of cliff he apparently didn't realize he was even on. James sharply gasped as he felt his foot slip off the edge and his arms fiercely pinwheeled as he tried to keep his balance. Luck was finally on his side and he managed to escape what looked like it would be a short but painful fall fifteen feet below.

James pushed his mussed up blue hair out of his face and cursed slightly under his breath while glaring at the Bulbasaur. "Stupid no good..." but he stopped talking as a clump of grass off to his right began to shake and twitch as if alive. His green eyes widened in fear thinking it was going to be some large, dangerous Pokemon like a Nidoqueen or something else less large but still could bite like a Vulpix.

Instead a small creature called Oddish was responsible for the rustling. This Pokemon had bushy leaves on its head and James could understand now why he didn't notice it at first and he breathed a sigh of relief since this creature was generally harmless. Still, James was not entirely in the right frame of mind and as the creature approached him, James suddenly began to fret and stomped his foot at it.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone!" he cried and swung the black bag towards Oddish in hopes of scaring it off. The bluish creature just blinked its small black eyes at him and made a sad little sound. "I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone, I'm on a very important mission and since I suddenly am surrounded by Pokemon in a Pokemon Paradise I can't get anything done."

He then grabbed a few pebbles that were lying close by and tossed them at the Oddish and the lingering Bulbasaur for good measure. The Bulbasaur grunted out his displeasure in this human first tripping on him now tossing things and he turned around to leave. However, James didn't stop with the rock throwing and ended up hitting the Oddish squarly on the head making it squeak with pain.

The leaves on Oddish's head wilted in sadness and turned around to leave in puzzled defeat. James finding it a bit difficult to stay angry took pity on it and was about to step forward to call back out to it and apologize, but instead he found himself loosing his balance and he tottered dangerously on the edge of the drop he was standing on. He tried in vain to keep his foothold, but the ground gave way and dropped him straight down leaving the Oddish to blink in confusion as to where the blue haired man had vanished.

"This is worse than a cartoon show all ready!" James whined as he clung to his perch of a branch that was protruding from the side of the wall thus breaking what would have been a painful fall. He had dropped his bag, but it really didn't have far to go and was resting patiently for him on the ground below. James studied his predicament and figured he could leap from where he was hanging without getting too hurt.

As he was preparing himself mentally for such a drop James began to hear a faint sound almost like a squeaking and chirping. He furrowed his brow and looked around since the sound seemed to be coming from above him someplace. His green eyes widened as he noticed a large hole above him, but also in front of him where the branch was extending. The branch was no doubt a root from a tree that just grew down and out through this small cave and there was something coming up fast from inside.

James didn't even have time to brace his body when he suddenly found himself surrounded by a torrent of Zubats flying out in a slight panic from their roosting area having been disturbed by a man hanging from a branch that led into their home. They flew in all sorts of directions, but mostly in James' face making him shriek shrilly until his voice went hoarse. He kicked at them and tried to cover his face in his arms, but still the Zubats continued pouring out of the hole.

Feeling his grip loosening on the branch, James knew it was time to not worry about slamming into the ground below and ruining his uniform more. He had to get away from the flying annoyances and fast before they got stuck in his shoulder length hair or, worse yet, scratch up his face. Taking a deep breath James mentally prepared for the fall and slowly he released his grasp on the branch and allowed himself to drop down from the swarming Zubats.

James hit the ground below with a hard thud and for a while he laid perfectly still, his green eyes shut tightly in pain. Moments later he slowly opened his eyes and stared up to where he just fell. It wasn't that high of a drop and for that he was fortunate, but the landing hurt just the same. With a muffled groan he moved his arms and legs gingerly, testing to see if anything was broken.

Satisfied that things weren't damaged worse than how they felt, James gingerly turned over onto his stomach. His legs hurt badly, but not as much as the pain he was feeling in his head. The shock of impact no doubt jarred him and he was now feeling small stabs of pain going up his back and in the joints of his elbows as well. He could only hope he could get up and get back to where he came from or he knew he was a goner.

There would be no way for him to get help, but his mind then remembered he brought his Weezing with him. All he would have to do is release the Pokemon from its Pokeball and ask it to go and find Jessie and bring help. He hated to give up and admit defeat, but it was better than staying wounded in the woods alone.

However, as he opened his eyes to look for his dropped bag where he stashed his Pokemon he found himself coming nose to nose with a blurry yellow object. James blinked to clear his vision and then gasped slightly as he realized it was none other than a young Pikachu that was staring at him, concern registered on its face.

"Pi, pika?"

Hurriedly, James scrambled to his feet and snatched up his black bag, ignoring the shooting pains in his body. James reached inside the bag feeling around for his Pokeball because he knew that the only true way to capture a Pikachu was to battle it for the creatures weren't that fond of being simply trapped in one of the balls.

"Weezing, go!" he cried and flung the round object at the electric mouse. The red ball flew forward and with a soft thonk hit the Pokemon squarely on the head and landed on the ground in front of it.

"Chuuuu!" the Pikachu whimpered and rubbed its head while James gaped at what he had done. Instead of tossing a Pokeball he flung the remaining apple at the Pikachu instead.

He smacked himself in the forehead and grit his teeth as he fumbled around the bag to find the correct item this time. Meanwhile, the Pikachu noticed the object that hit its head was edible and it happy took it between its paws and began to nibble at it.

James smirked seeing it was distracted knowing this would be an easy match for him to win. As quickly as his fingers closed upon the correct Pokeball, James flung it out and called for his Weezing to appear. The Pokeball hit the ground and with a flash of light the poison gas Pokemon appeared making James giddily laugh.

"Sludge attack now!" he commanded the Weezing who obeyed instantly. It opened its mouths and a steady stream of sticky black gunk poured from it directly hitting the Pikachu directly in the face.

"Chuuuuuuuuuu pika pika!" it cried, dropping the apple and frantically pawed at its face trying to remove the smothering black ooze sticking to its fur.

James stood in shock at what he did, he actually beat the thing and didn't even get shocked from it like he always did trying to get the twerp's little rat. "Wow, I did it," he breathed, stunned at the easy outcome. He then turned to his Weezing and bounded over to it, giving it a tight hug. "You did it Weezing! We finally caught a Pikachu!"

His Pokemon grinned knowing it pleased his trainer and breathed a soft sigh of relief as well since it too didn't get shocked for the first time against a Pikachu. "Good job, Weezing," James said, patting his Pokemon one last time before reaching for the Pokeball to send it back in for a rest.

As he bent to retrieve the ball, James' green eyes fell on the Pikachu still struggling and gasping trying to get the sludge off its face. James wasn't without heart and he stooped near the little Pokemon, putting his hand on its back. The creature flinched and small sparks of electricity began jumping off its red cheeks. James jerked his hand away not wanting to get shocked and softly spoke. "Let me help you with that, won't you?"

The Pikachu stopped with the sparking and slumped on the ground, softly whimpering in fear and probably some pain. Ever so gently James began to pull the thick slime off its face and he spoke in soothing words of comfort to it every time he yanked the creature's fur by mistake. After a few moments the Pikachu was as clean from the sludge as best as James could manage.

"There you go. You'll be just fine now," the boy kindly remarked giving the Pikachu a gentle smile and scratch between the ears.

It looked up at him, blinking its beady eyes in wonderment when a grin replaced the frown and it just about jumped into James' arms and nuzzling against his neck. "Pi pikachu pi pika pikachu!"

James laughed and held the small creature to him. "I wish I could keep you for myself, but I wanted to get you for a good friend of mine. She's always wanted a Pikachu and I hope you won't mind being with her instead. She'll take good care of you, I promise."

The Pikachu's ears lowered and it made a sad sound. James just snickered and scratched the creature under the chin. "Don't worry, you'll be very happy with her. When I leave her and Team Rocket you'll no doubt take my..." but he stopped mid-sentence seeing the Pikachu's eyes widened and it was staring off behind James' back. Something was approaching and scaring the small creature.

James slowly turned around almost half-expecting to see Jessie there, but instead what he saw made him cry out in fear and he clutched the little Pikachu closer as if protecting it or making it protect him. Behind him a small gathering of Oddish and Bulbasaurs were present and they didn't look very happy and in fact some were even growling.

James gulped knowing they no doubt were after him for what he had done to their comrades earlier. He was thankful it wasn't a swarm of Beedril, but this was still quite unnerving. James knew he couldn't exactly send the little Pikachu out to defend him in this for the creature was quite young and probably inexperienced with battling.

Fortunately he hadn't had the chance to send Weezing back into the Pokeball, but before James could even open his mouth to give a command he was hit in the chest from a few vine whip attacks from two of the leading Bulbasaurs. James struggled to get to his feet and tried to call out to Weezing again when this time he was hit with leech seeds, which entwined themselves around his tall lanky body and shocked him as an end result.

"Pika pika!" the little electic mouse cried out in protest of the fight, demanding they stop attacking its new found friend, but they weren't willing to listen and one of the Bulbasaurs firmly, but gently pushed it aside with a brush of its vine before continuing to smack James.

Weezing finally got his senses and realized what was going on and readied for its own attack. As he opened his mouth to do smoke screen, he noticed James wasn't moving all that much now and looked rather groggy. Surely, a few vine whips and leech seeds couldn't have defeated James when he's been fully shocked by the twerp's high level Pikachu could he?

The answer soon came to the toxic Pokemon as it saw a few Oddish have surrounded James and were pelting him with sleep powder. "F-find Jessie!" James pleaded to his Weezing just before the sleep overtook him and he collapsed to the ground. Weezing hated to leave its master and not help fight off these irate Pokemon, but knew it was for the best and he turned around and quickly floated away out of the area in hopes to find the female member of the team.

However, the battle was far from over even though James was knocked out and defenseless. The angry Bulbasaurs continued to twack him with their vine whips and it seemed no matter how much the young Pikachu protested the more they hit him.

"Pika!" it warned, sparks of electricity forming on its red cheecks. One of the Oddish just glared at it then trotted in its direction no doubt willing to douse it with sleep powder just like poor James. However, the Pikachu wasn't going to give it that chance.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" the little electric mouse cried and a huge yellow arch of lightning jumped off its body and engulfed all of the offending Bulbasaurs and Oddish in the area, stunning them severely. When the lightning finally subsided all the Pokemon that were hit by the blast lay still on the ground while the little Pikachu panted in exhaustion from the strong attack.

It then ran to the fallen James and leapt upon his back, nuzzling him to see if he was ok. James groaned slightly, a small smile appearing on his face as he whispered a thank you to the Pikachu before passing out once more from the lingering results of sleep powder.

"Chu," the Pikachu said softly as it nuzzled James' cheek, sorrow filling its tiny body, but it was at least thankful that it stopped the attack even though it wished it could have done something sooner. Being small and inexperienced was the main factor, but also Pokemon try to avoid true fights whenever possible because fighting never solves anything.

With another soft sound of "Pika," the little electric mouse jumped onto James' back and curled up to not only protect him, but to give him any sort of comfort. It watched with mild amusement as the shocked Pokemon slowly began to unsteadily rise and stagger away from the area without so much as a glance behind them.

"Pika pi!" the Pikachu called after them, warning if they were to return and try again another thunder shock would be happy to greet them. It then gave a triumphant little "Chu!" and lay back down, content to protect its new friend and hoped that Weezing would soon return with help.

To be continued...


	4. Pika boo! I see you!

Jessie was getting hungry and very agitated and the longer she stomped through the woods looking for her missing Team Rocket partner the more her ire rose. Meowth was finally deposited out of her arms and into a bush not too long ago for she was not only tired of carrying around the scratch-cat Pokemon, but she was also tired of his never ending banter about the feelings she was no doubt hiding for James.

Meowth, on the other hand, was just hungry. The doughnut Jessie shoved in his paws hours ago hardly sustained his appetite and now he found himself searching the trees they passed in hopes of one of them bearing some kind of fruit they could feast upon. He also paused every so often to scent the air for not only any food, but also hoping to catch James' scent, but so far he came up empty on both deals.

"This is ridiculous, "Jessie complained while wiping the sweat off her brow and pushing a strand of red hair out of her face. "This humidity is murder on my hair and complexion and I'm starting to even doubt that James came this way. What a total waste of time!"

Meowth just shrugged. "He coulda went in any direction, Jess. I don't t'ink Jimmy was countin' on us followin' him out here either."

Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Well, he couldn't be that stupid to think that we'd accept him leaving like that without searching for him! I know James is an idiot at times, but I doubt he'd leave without figuring we'd follow."

Meowth again shrugged wearily. "Jess, ya know, the way you yelled at him last night he prob'ly didn't even believe you'd be searching for him anyways. I mean if I was him and you yelled at me, I woulda t'ought ya didn't care where I went or what I did."

This comment slightly sobered Jessie's foul mood and she frowned a little. Meowth was certainly proving to her that he was very much aware of situations more than she herself would believe or admit to. It was almost as if Meowth knew exactly how she felt for James, but was too proud to admit to any of it to anyone especially herself.

James has been her partner in Team Rocket for years and that didn't even count the years before hand that they knew each other. Now he was missing and instead of saying forget it and leaving without him or even sitting in camp waiting for him to return, Jessie took it upon herself to go and find him and make sure he was all right. That, if nothing else, should have been solid proof to her that she cared more deeply about him than she would confess. However, she was very stubborn and something like this was going to be very difficult for her to say she was wrong in.

Leaning against a tree to catch her breath, Jessie motioned for Meowth to stop and take a break with her. "We walked long enough, let's get some rest and try to think of a better route before we keep moving."

Meowth nodded and stood next to her then began to scent the air again. This time his pointed ears perked up and he grinned broadly. "I t'ink I smell water near by, Jess!"

"Is that a fact now?" she grumbled, too tired and frustrated to even care.

He nodded vigorously and without giving Jessie a chance to react he jumped up and with a triumphant, "Meowth!" he bounded off in the direction he smelled the water.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jessie yelled after him before she stepped away from the tree and followed through the bushes hoping not to lose sight of him. She then felt a mild rush of relief when she saw a small stream ahead and Meowth was kneeling at the edge, gleefully lapping up the cool water.

Jessie quickly copied his actions and was pleased that the water was so clean and refreshing. All though it wasn't food, it was still something that would help fill her and keep her going on her quest. She also splashed some on her face and on the back of her neck and slowly she felt her temper cooling off as well. This was definitely something that was very much needed for both she and the cat-like Pokemon.

"Very refreshing and wonderful, Meowth, good job!" she commented while sitting back on the grass after having her fill of the water. Earlier she had felt her strength slowly becoming sapped from the heat and the walking, but now Jessie could feel her energies starting to get that reboost. "Thanks, this was perfect!"

Meowth just gaped at her, not exactly used to her complimenting something he did for her. He was almost always in the same boat as James was when it came to good deeds and nothing he did ever seemed superior enough for the red-haired girl. Could it be that she was finally beginning to admit to herself that she didn't have to be right all of the time and people close to her always tried to do the right thing and she should be thankful for what she has?

He just shook his head and sighed. No. Jessie couldn't change that quickly and he knew it. The longer this search would drag on the more her temper was going to flare and he knew that if they found James, the blue-haired boy was no doubt in for a severe scolding and probably a few whacks with a mallet, or some other item Jessie seemed to always pull out of nowhere, for being so inconsiderate.

Just then, off to the side, the bushes began to rustle and stir as if something rather large was pushing its way through them. At first Jessie tensed in fear, but her mind instantly clicked to the possibility of it being James approaching. "Prepare for trouble!" she cried and jumped to her feet while striking a pose and holding her breath in anticipation hoping to receive the answer of the Team Rocket motto from her partner.

However, what emerged from the bush was nothing other than a lumbering Ivysaur who took no notice to the red-haired girl and the tan colored Meowth at her side. Instead, the creature slowly pushed its way passed the pair, paused to take a drink from the stream then continued on its casual way back into the woods.

Jessie's shoulders slumped and she just stared after the Pokemon almost disbelieving that it was not James that appeared through those bushes. For the first time she actually felt hope in this search, but now she felt her hope starting to disappear and the feeling she was wasting her time or going in the right direction for that matter was starting to overcome her.

After a few tense moments Jessie balled her fists and with a loud, annoyed exhale of breath she shoved Meowth with the toe of her boot. "Let's get going. The longer we hang around the farther James is getting and I'm all ready getting sick of looking for him and have a good mind to just say forget about him and go back to camp."

The scratch-cat Pokemon nodded and scampered after his partner who was all ready a good distance away from him. "Hey!" he called out. "Do ya think we should try another direction, Jess? I mean, we ain't seein' any signs of him walking through dis way."

She glared at him. "We haven't seen any signs of him period! I don't see what difference it makes where we go, but as long as we don't get lost I suppose we could try another direction for a while."

Jessie scanned her surroundings and noticed a clearing in the woods just up ahead. She strained her eyes to see if she could spot the stark white Team Rocket uniform James is wearing, but all she could make out were what looked like hundreds of Diglett holes far as the eye could see and a few grazing Bulbasaurs were off on the scant clumps of grass.

"Come on, let's see what's going on over this way," she grumbled and began to slowly trudge towards the clearing with Meowth trotting behind her, his curled tail held high as not to get tangled in the brush.

After a few minutes they finally reached the clearing and it was then Jessie noticed that the Diglett in the area were highly agitated about something. They kept poking their heads out of their holes, mumbled a bit and then dove down out of sight. Jessie was puzzled by this behavior and asked Meowth was it was they were complaining about.

Meowth, fluent in not only human, but Pokemon too, cocked his head and listened to the angry bantering. "Hmmm...dey say dat it's gonna take 'em days ta fix up all dese holes some crazy two legs caused them ta make. I don't get it, Jess. Ya think they're talkin' about Jimmy?"

"Who cares? They obviously know something's going on!" she growled at him and then turned her attention to the Digletts. "Hey you brown lumps! Did you see a lost looking blue-haired idiot come through here?"

Meowth wasn't sure if it was the harsh way Jessie addressed them or the mentioning of James that got the Diglett upset, but either way they all made a resounding, "DIGLEE DI!" and vanished underground obviously not wanting any confrontation with Jessie.

"Good goin, Jess," Meowth sarcastically commented with a smirk. "Prob'ly our only lead and you go and scare 'em off."

WHACK! Meowth found himself the victim of being hit in the head with one of Jessie's paper fans. "I don't care what you think, Meowth because if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it! I must be crazy thinking a bunch of half-wit Pokemon that spend the day destroying stuff would have any brains in the first place. And as for you...AHHH!"

Jessie screamed as something quickly flew out of nowhere and collided head on with her causing her to fall over. "My face!" she shrieked. "Watch the face! Do what you want to me, but please don't ruin my lovely features!" she cried, trying to protectively put her hands over her face.

"Weezing!" her attacker joyously rasped.

Jessie blinked and cautiously peeked out between her fingers then sighed with relief seeing her attacker was only James' Weezing. "Oh, it's just you! How dare you scare me like that! What's your problem anyway you stupid wind-bag and where is James?"

However, the toxic Pokemon was so thrilled to have found Jessie as quickly as it did it hardly said anything comprehensible and Meowth had a difficult time trying to translate for Jessie. "All I can get outta him, Jess, is dat James is in trouble and needs you to come help."

The girl's blue eyes widened at the very mention of James' name and that he was stuck someplace. All though worried and anxious, she couldn't let either Pokemon know her true feelings, so she reached up with the paper fan she still clutched in her hand and smacked Weezing with it in order to calm him down. "What are you waiting for then you dolt? Let's get going! Take me to James!"

Meowth saw Jessie's enthusiasm hearing James was near by and needed her help and he couldn't resist saying something sarcastic to her even though he knew what the consequences would be. "Awww...yeah, dis is gonna be just like a family reunion."

Jessie growled at him, "How about a reunion with my foot?" and with that she kicked the scratch cat in the rump as if he were a football. "Now get moving!"

Meowth lay dazed and rubbed his head knowing he asked for it, but he didn't think Jessie's reaction would have been a kick in the rear. After the cobwebs cleared, Meowth stood and dusted himself off before trotting after Jessie who was all ready at a fast gait following Weezing across the field of Digletts.

"H-hey, wait up!" he whimpered. "Jimmy's my friend too!"

Jessie stopped for a brief moment and turned around with an agitated look on her face. "Would you hurry up then you dolt? I haven't got all day!" she snarled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and began to impatiently stamp her foot on the ground.

When Meowth was about ten feet away from her, Jessie continued her hurried pace after Weezing following him through a few more trees only pausing when she came to the edge of the small cliff James fell off earlier. She peered over the edge and paled hoping that wasn't where James ended up, but once Weezing started his babbling again and floating up and down over the gap as if to point that was the direction he needed her to go, Jessie's worst thoughts were confirmed.

"I can't exactly float down there like you can, genius!" she exclaimed and was about to give Weezing another whack with the paper fan when she felt something tugging on her skirt. She glared down and saw it was Meowth. "Now what do you want?"

"I t'ink we can head dat way, Jess. It looks like we can go down dat little hill dat should lead to da bottom."

Jessie regarded him for a moment and then looked where he was pointing and just stood still almost as if she were pondering if that was a good idea to head there or not. It would seem that she was in no hurry to find her partner. In actuality, however, she was just turning fearful about what condition she was going to find James in.

He must have been in some serious trouble if he sent his Weezing off to find her, or then again, maybe he just was being his usual stupid self and was lost. Either way, she wasn't going to be thrilled in the outcome and she almost hoped he was in trouble because if not he was going to really get the pounding of his life.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed after long last and followed Meowth and Weezing down the incline. It was tricky and she had to really concentrate on keeping her balance since the heels on her boots didn't exactly offer much traction on the steep and unstable ground. A few times she slipped, but a quick paw from Meowth helped aid her in keeping her balance and for which she was grateful.

When they finally reached the bottom, Jessie was exhausted and had to lean against a tree in order to catch her breath. After a few moments she scanned her surroundings to see if James was close by and if they'd still have to hike some more to get to him. However, a soft gasp escaped her when she spotted some bright white material lying in a heap about a hundred feet away from where she stood. Jessie clamped her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't cry out like she felt she was going to once she realized it was James laying face down on the ground.

Meowth's dark blue eyes widened when he followed Jessie's stare and spotted James. Weezing suddenly took off and hovered over his master while looking desperately back at his partners wishing they'd hurry up and help him. The scratch-cat looked up at Jessie who continued staring over towards James, her hand still over her mouth. "Jess, you ok?"

His words brought her back to reality and she gave him a blank expression. "Of course I'm ok. That dolt is so clumsy sometimes! Honestly you think that boy'd watch where he was going!" she growled, hiding her true emotions.

Jessie then shook her head and stomped off towards where James was laying and suddenly stopped, another gasp escaping her, but this time it was because she spotted the young Pikachu curled up on his back. Jessie stepped back a little and glanced up at Weezing who was looking more and more worried the longer it took for Jessie to help James.

"What is that thing?" Jessie demanded, pointing at the Pikachu who was slowly beginning to stir from its comforting position on James' back. "That couldn't be the twerp's rat could it?" she questioned, her voice alerting her presence making the Pokemon sleepily open its eyes.

Suddenly the Pikachu quickly jumped to its feet and arched its back. "Pika pika!" it warned, not exactly sure who this person was and the Meowth that was with her. Looking up it saw that Weezing returned and that calmed the electric mouse considerably for these intruders had to be the friends James sent him to find. It also noticed that Jessie had on the same outfit on James did so it now knew its hunch was right and its small body relaxed and it said a relieved "Pikachu!"

Meowth stepped over to it seeing Jessie was froze in her tracks and he asked the electric mouse what had happened here with James. The Pikachu then began a babble that was almost as fast and difficult to understand as Weezing's yammering was earlier. All Meowth could do was nod his head and listen hoping he could translate enough to Jessie for her to be aware of what went on with her fallen partner.

Jessie, on the other hand, wasn't renowned for her patience and she twacked Meowth on the head with her paper fan. "What's that thing babbling about, Meowth? What happened to James?" she demanded, her hands beginning to tremble.

"Well, dis here Pikachu says dat James caught her in a battle and he told her she was gonna be a gift for a friend of his." After he said that, Meowth paused to let it sink into Jessie's brain and once he saw it registered that this was pretty much her fault he continued.

"She says dat while James was helping her get da gunk offa her face from Weezing's sludge attack, James was suddenly surrounded by some wild Pokemon!" Meowth jumped up and posed, starting to get dramatic seeing that Jessie was now captivated by his every word.

"James was surrounded by Bulbasaurs and Oddish and before he could act on attacking dem dey pulls a fast one on him by hitting him with vine whips and leech seeds! It was all James could do was gasp for Weezing to go find you. Meanwhile dis Pikachu was getting angry and she warned da other Pokemon to leave, but once Oddish started with sleep powder and James got knocked out completely, da little Pikachu knew she had to help and belted them all with a powerful thundershock! She ended up chasing dem all away and warned if dey ever come back dey'd get more of da same!"

Jessie stood there in silent shocked disbelief over the tale of a young Pikachu actually defending James like it did. She moved a trembling hand up to her mouth and did all she could to keep the tears that were stinging her eyes from falling. She knew if she wasn't so mean to James the night before and wished him to get her a Pikachu in order to truly impress her none of this would have happened.

Still, Jessie wouldn't be Jessie without her immense mood swings and now was no different. "Well, that's just great!" she exclaimed and stomped towards her fallen partner and dropped to her knees next to him. "Get up you idiot!" she snarled and roughly yanked him up by the back of his jacket and turned him around.

The blue-haired boy hardly stirred and his head dropped forward onto his chest making Jessie more upset, but as always she tried to cover it. "Come on, James, you can't honestly make me believe that a little sleep powder was your downfall!" and with that she smacked him hard across the face a few times in order to try and rouse him from his slumber and when that didn't work she roughly began to shake him by his shoulders.

"Pika pikachu!" the electric mouse protested at this and began to tug at Jessie's sleeve. When the female member of Team Rocket stopped and looked down to glare at the Pikachu, Jessie's heart suddenly softened seeing her beady black eyes slowly filling with tears. The Pikachu's ears were drooped and she tugged once more on Jessie's sleeve, begging her to stop hitting James. "Kachu?"

Jessie's blue eyes locked with the Pikachu's and suddenly she felt a wave of sorrow and realization wash through her. What am I doing? She thought and bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. "Oh, James!" she sobbed and gathered him tightly in her arms, clutching him close to her. "James, I'm so sorry! Wake up, please!"

She then leaned back and started to pull the mass of tangled vines off of him as a result of all the leech seeds the Bulbasaurs attacked him with. When he was clean of the mess, Jessie pushed the stray wisp of blue hair out of his face and then ran her gloved fingers through the rest of his hair in a feeble attempt to smooth it out.

Meowth sighed and slowly walked to his Team Rocket partners and the little Pikachu. He then glanced up at Weezing who was still hovering above, highly worried about his master. "T'anks for finding us, pal," he whispered up to the toxic Pokemon who grimly smiled back, just thankful that he was able to locate Jessie and Meowth when he did. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that his master would wake up and be well soon.

To be continued...


	5. Sweet Dreams are Made of This!

Hello once again and I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter. I live in central Florida and since mid-August until just about the end of September we had the joys of getting hit with three hurricanes in a row. I was without power for a few days each bout and it would seem that each time I'd get my life back in order another one would hit. Finally when it looked like the windy joys were giving Florida a much needed break I had to start getting my home and life situated because my parents were coming down for a vacation for about 11 days. Sooooo...when I FINALLY got all that taken care of I went to get working on this chapter and finish it up when I discovered that the computer I use at my workplace thought it was a good idea to eat what I accomplished and leave behind a mess of gibberish that was impossible to repair. I thought taking that break while my parents were down was a good idea and now that they're gone and I'm back in the real world I can finish things up. Sadly, I'm not too pleased with this chapter at all and fear it's my worst. I also feel like I just painted myself into a corner with it and am currently busting my brains on how to wrap things up. I hope to figure some stuff out quickly and plan on working on the chapter within the next day or two. In the mean time, enjoy this installment and I hope it does something positive out there since it was such a task to get it out. Enjoy and as always please leave comments and suggestions if you have any to give me as to where things should go.

............................................................................................................

"Pika?"

Jessie sighed and looked down at the yellow electric mouse that was gazing up at her, beady black eyes full of concern. "And what do you want you little..." but she broke off her thought. The Pikachu, after all, rescued James and Jessie had to at least show her gratitude no matter how difficult it was for her to show care.

Meowth tugged on his friend's sleeve. "Hey, Jess, ya t'ink I ought to go and get some water or something for Jimmy when he wakes up? Or even some food? Ya know he's gonna be starving when he opens dose peepers of his."

She smirked at him. "Since when is he ever not hungry?" Reaching behind her, Jessie produced the three Pokeballs she was carrying with her and released Arbok, Lickitung and James' Viktreebell from them.

They looked around blinking and wondering where the battle was taking place since it would seem the only time they were ever called out of their balls was for a fight with the twerps. Seeing no battle scene, Arbok turned to Jessie and hissed a confused, "Charboka?"

The red-haired girl simply shrugged. "Go with Lickitung, get some food and bring it back here will you?" The snake stared at her not fully understanding what Jessie was wanting that kind of service for then noticed James cradled in her arms. Startled, Arbok glanced up at Weezing, wondering what could have happened to the gas Pokemon's master, but Arbok wasn't about to question Jessie. She was being nice for a change and Arbok didn't wish to ruin the moment.

Meowth motioned to the two Pokemon to get the quest underway, but he hesitated in following and let them walk ahead of him for a moment before he turned back around and put a paw on Jessie's arm. "Ya gonna be ok?"

She nodded at him. "Just go with them to get some food and steal it if you have to."

Meowth lowered his head and sighed a little before he started his walk towards Jessie's Pokemon, which were patiently waiting for him to join them. However, Jessie inhaled loudly as if she had something more to say and that caught the scratch cat's attention and he turned around and quirked a brow at her to see what she needed.

"On second thought, would you mind staying here instead? I might need some help in building a fire..." she trailed off then softly added. "Plus the company might be nice."

Meowth held back the urge to cry out a joyous "Meowth!" and bound over to her, giving her an embrace and a pat on the head for finally opening up a little to the fact that she did need companions even though she acted like she could manage just fine alone. Instead, he risked getting another boot in the behind by commenting, "Geez, Jess, looks to me like ya do care about da two of us more then ya let on."

Jessie gave him an icy stare, which Meowth just calmly took. He knew if he cowered in the least bit it would give her the edge and she'd no doubt get more angry and start whacking him with a mallet or anything else she could get her hands on. Standing his ground seemed like a good idea for soon the flames in Jessie's eyes diminished and she lowered her head with a sigh.

Meowth hated proving her wrong or hurting her at this time, but perhaps a humbling was exactly what she needed and with some luck it would break down that wall she built up around herself about James and how she really felt about him. It might also show her that friends are there to give each other help and support.

He stepped back to her, his arms folded behind his head, not saying a word. Still quiet, the scratch cat began to gather up some sticks and began to form them into a pile so he could get a small fire started to bring some warmth and light to the area just in case they were going to be here past sundown.

Jessie watched him in silent amusement then turned her attentions to Viktreebell, "Well, don't just sit there you big lump! Go find some water and bring it back here pronto!"

The plant emitted its high-pitched scream and bounded away after its fellow Pokemon leaving Jessie with the Pikachu and Weezing to deal with. She only chose to keep Weezing here since he was James' friend and Pokemon and it might help James to see it near when he'd finally awaken. As for the Pikachu, Jessie knew it wouldn't leave James' side seeing it was rather fond of him.

"Might as well get us a bit more comfy, eh, James?" she quietly asked her partner since she was starting to get a cramp in her back and legs from the position she was sitting in. Carefully Jessie stood and grabbed James from under his arms and slowly began to pull him towards a nearby tree. She then sat down with her back propped against it and then heaved James close to her. She had his back against her and his body was basically held between her legs. She hated to be this close to him, but it was necessary for her to keep him close and elevated and most importantly comfy.

Jessie pushed her partner down a bit so his head was resting against her chest allowing her to cradle him in her arms and keep him warm and soothed. Jessie sighed knowing that this probably didn't look like the most innocent of positions, but she had no other choice. It didn't matter to her what others would think. All that mattered was keeping Jamese comfortable. She then glanced down to see the little Pikachu bounding over to the pair then stop to stare at James with concern.

"Don't worry," Jessie quietly said while scratching the Pikachu between her long yellow ears. "I will take care of James and get him well again. I promise." This seemed to perk up the electric mouse for she gave Jessie a soft squeak of appreciation before she lay near her leg to wait for James to awaken.

Jessie then sighed and reached up to brush the annoying strand of blue hair that forever seemed to be in James' eyes before she gently caressed his cheek with the back of her gloved hand. He looked so peaceful and innocent, but she still couldn't put the blame on herself for being the one responsible for sending him away and getting him hurt. She just continued to tell herself it was James' own fault for being so stubborn and clumsy. However, somewhere deep inside she knew that wasn't entirely true and this was more her fault than it was his.

As she bowed her head down to just watch him peacefully sleeping a rose petal fell from above and landed on his face. Jessie was taken aback by this and then realized the petal came from the rose he left behind, the rose that she had neatly tucked behind her left ear earlier that morning. She brushed the petal away and bit her lower lip. What was she thinking? This was not the time to be angry with the Pokemon and this was certainly no time to be upset with James. Regardless of whose fault this was, James needed care and Jessie was the only one that could provide it.

James, however, was deep in the dreaming world, but he wasn't aware of it. His deep slumber caused by the Sleep Powder only put him in a peaceful bliss and his dreams thus far were very calming. James' dream-self gazed at his surroundings and smiled as a gentle breeze sifted through his long blue hair causing him to sigh in content. He loved days like this that were so perfect and serene nothing could spoil it. With a small flick of his hand he produced a red rose out of nowhere and put it under his nose to take in the wonderful fragrance causing him to sigh once again.

However, his delight and serenity was suddenly replaced by a strange feeling that he wasn't alone here. He felt as if he were being spied upon. James cautiously turned around and spotted two glowing yellow eyes like burning embers in a bush and they were staring right at him. The blue-haired boy swallowed hard and took a careful step backwards away from the bush, as he was not in the mood to get pounced on by some wild Pokemon.

As he cleared a good distance between himself and the glowing eyes he was certain was safe enough he stopped and took time to ponder what those eyes belonged to as they were huge and menacing. James soon got his answer as Meowth poked his head out from the bushes, a sinister look on his face. "Now I got ya and you ain't gonna get away dis time!" he cried.

James wasn't sure if he was more taken aback by what Meowth growled to him or the fact that Meowth was huge and James would have to guess the scratch cat was a towering fifteen feet tall compared to him. "Meowth, what in the world do you think you are doing?" James cried then quickly clamped his gloved hand over his mouth after hearing what came out instead. He spoke not legible human speak, but instead he heard typical babble coming out that was very similar to Pokemon speak in the manner of "James! Jame, jame, james james!"

"I must be going crazy, this isn't right. How could I...how could this...Oh what is happening?" he babbled and pulled at his hair in confused frustration.

Meowth grinned toothily at the blue-haired boy seeing how frightened and confused he was then suddenly flinched as if he was jabbed hard in the ribs. "Ow! Would ya quit it? I'm sick of tellin' ya I ain't in the mood ta be playing now! I finally got dat blue-haired twerp in my sights and I ain't gonna lose him because of ya!" he snarled in annoyance and swatted at something near his side, but hidden from view in the bushes.

James nervously clamped his hands together and began to wring them while straining to see what or whom Meowth was speaking to and hoped it wasn't going to be Jessie, but at the same time he hoped it would be since she'd probably help explain to him what was going on. However, what emerged from the bushes wasn't Jessie or another human for that matter. Instead, it was a huge Pikachu just like the one James thought he captured earlier, but it couldn't possibly be. Could it?

James cautiously stepped forward to get a closer look, but fear got the best of him and he quickly stumbled backwards with a shriek before he fell on his behind making the Pikachu roll her eyes and shake her head with disgust. "Oh brother! Are you sure this is the thing you want to capture? It's awfully stupid."

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's one of dose Legendary Humans plus he's da male to da female we captured a few months ago. If we can get 'em together and make 'em breed I'm sure da boss'll be very happy. We could have our own army of Legendary Humans ta take over da woild!"

The Pikachu just rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine, you know the boss better than I do I suppose. If you guys think this dopey human is the key to ruling the world, knock yourself out."

James shuddered at the thought of this. How could Meowth and the boss be conspiring together to take over the world and anyway why were these two Pokemon so huge to begin with? He opened his mouth to question this and hopefully get an answer when Meowth waved his paw and a round object that looked like a Pokeball appeared, however it was black and gold in colour instead of the standard red and white. "Jessica, I choose you!" he cried and threw the ball.

It hit the ground with a loud thunk and popped open, a white charge of energy emerged from it and it soon took form of Jessie. James gaped at this. What in the world is going on? This undoubtedly was completely insane and he wanted answers and started yelling out to the huge Pokemon.

"What do you think you are doing, Meowth? You and that Pikachu have gone crazy! What have you done to Jessie and what have you done to me?" but of course nothing but that Pokemon-like babble from before came out of his mouth and Jessie gave him a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry, James," she said softly to him, her blue eyes downcast, almost seeming as if they were starting to fill with tears. "I can just imagine how frustrating and difficult this must be for you." James understood her words even though she said nothing more than variations of her name something along the lines of, "Jessie, jess, Jessie, jess."

"What's going on?" he asked her slightly relieved that she at least understood his nonsensical talk and that he could understand hers.

"I was captured by Team Meowth a while back and they stated I'm some sort of Legendary Human. They knew there was another, a male, and that male is you. Now I'm supposed to battle you so they can capture you too. For some reason they need us in some diabolical plot to rule the world or something."

The blue-haired boy frowned and covered his eyes with his gloved hands once again almost as if he was hoping this would all just disappear. "This can't be happening. I don't want to get captured!" he whined and began to slowly back up away from her. "None of this makes any sense. Please, Jessie, tell me this isn't happening!"

She shrugged and slowly got into a defensive position, still fighting the tears that were welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, James, but I have to. At least we'll be together so that's the bright side of this I suppose. Please, just let me beat you quickly so it'll save you the humiliation and pain."

James growled at this, disliking that she thought he was a wimp who couldn't put up a good fight. Regardless, he wasn't in the mood to battle her as he did have strong feelings for her after all. He realized the best way to just get this over with was to just let things happen as they may no matter how insane it all seemed. Nodding with defeat he stood his ground proudly and quietly and tried not to flinch too strong or cry when he heard Meowth call out, "Ok, Jessie, give him Fury Swipe!"

"Forgive me, James," Jessie whispered right before she spread out her fingers and hooked them at the knuckles. She then ran swiftly towards him and the last thing James remembered was the sound of his own scream.

Back in the waking world this awful dream had an obvious effect on James. He grunted a few times and then began to twitch and jump in his sleep. Jessie frowned as she looked down at her partner squirming in her arms. "Meowth, what's wrong with him?"

The scratch cat stepped over and watched his fellow Rocket with wide eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, Jess, maybe he's having an adverse effect from dat Sleep Powder."

Jessie bit her lower lip suddenly feeling slight panic beginning to set in. From how James was acting it was almost as if he were having a seizure. If only she paid more attention to his actions she would have seen he simply was having a nightmare and all he'd need was a gentle shaking to get him out of it.

Sensing something wasn't quite right the small Pikachu perked up and sat up to see what was the trouble. When she saw James squirming and making faces as if in pain, the little electric mouse cried out an upset, "Kachu!" and began to yank at Jessie's arm as if trying to beg her to quickly help James.

"I don't know what to do with him you little rodent!" Jessie frowned, seriously frustrated and frightened at all of this. "If you have any bright ideas I'm open for options here!"

"Chu kachu pi pikachu!" she cried out at Jessie while small sparks of electricity crackled off of her red cheeks in her anger.

Meowth blinked at her and then a smile seemed to creep over his lips. He knew exactly what the Pikachu said since he was capable of speaking both Pokemon and human speak. "Ya don't say?"

Jessie glared at Meowth and cuffed him upside the head with her hand for being so slow in the translation. "What did she say? Does she know what I can do for James?"

Meowth nodded and folded his arms in front of his chest in an arrogant way. "Well, she said dat she feels you don't care about what happens ta James here. She can't understand why ya's takin' so long in helping him out since it's obvious ya care about him more den yer lettin' on."

Jessie was taken aback by this and sat there in silence, but that proved to be the calm before the storm. "Oh! How dare you! I'm at a loss here and that's the best you can offer?" she cried and grabbed Meowth by the arm and yanked him to her. "You and this stupid yellow rat are really pushing my buttons this time and I want you both out of here!"

Letting go of James with her other hand she reached down and grabbed the Pikachu by the back of her neck and before she could get shocked, Jessie tossed both scratch cat and electric mouse off to the side before she quickly got to her feet and stood trembling over James, fists clenched in anger.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's with this! I'll figure out my own way to help James with or without you two pests! Remember, this is all his own fault anyway for being so stupid and leaving in the first place!"

The Pikachu whimpered softly and stared up at Meowth who patted her head with a reassuring smile. All though she couldn't understand exactly what was going on, she had to have faith that Meowth knew what he was doing and had to have a good reason to be making Jessie furious. If Meowth was so calm over this she knew that perhaps she had to be as well.

Meowth's plan was simply to get Jessie so upset that she would concentrate on things she'd feel from her own thoughts and heart instead of relying on others to tell her what to do. He knew she needed support, but at the same time she needed to learn things on her own. If he told her straight forward what she should do he knew he'd be booted off into orbit by Jessie's foot. However, if she figured it out for herself, then the idea would be brilliant and if it messed up, Jessie would only have herself to blame if that were possible.

As usual, Meowth was right in his actions no matter how strange or far fetched they may seem. Just as he assumed, Jessie was so angry and bent out of shape over what the Pikachu had said she completely forgot about James. All it took was one grunt from her fallen partner to snap her back into the present and to what the truly important task at hand is.

Forgetting her ire at the two Pokemon and seeing they weren't what she was honestly upset over, Jessie immediately dropped to her knees and began to smooth back James' hair and caress over his cheek with the back of her hand. "James, come on, don't do this to me. Please wake up all ready."

James made some soft noises as if he were in pain then suddenly clenched his teeth and tensed up causing Jessie become all the more desperate to find a way to help him. Normally she would have slapped him a few times across the face, but since she did that earlier and it didn't work she figured it wouldn't help now either. That and the fact that she had a protective Pikachu around to think about as well and the last thing Jessie needed on top of all this was to get zapped.

It was then that Jessie heard James mumbling something in his nightmare induced fit. She furrowed her brow and leaned closer to him trying to listen to what it was he was trying to say. Perhaps he was trying to tell her what was wrong and give her an idea on what she could do to help him. "Prepared for trouble?" she questioned hoping that perhaps if he heard their motto it would entice him to awaken and tell her what was the matter.

As she leaned closer to him, straining her ears to listen to what he was mumbling, she heard a snicker behind her coming from Meowth followed by the soft squeaks from the Pikachu. Jessie furrowed her brow and did her best to ignore them as she could only imagine what kind of sarcastic things Meowth was amusing himself with.

If only she listened harder she would have heard Meowth mutter to the Pikachu, "Geez, dat position right der is what started dis entire mess ya know."

"Pi?"

"Uh-huh. James over der wanted so badly ta kiss Jessie last night whilst she was sleepin', but t'ings got a little messed up and he left and dat's why he's here in dis sitchy-ation. For all it matters just one smooch from Jessie'll be all he needs ta wake up."

The Pikachu cocked her head to the side giving Meowth a quizzical look then turned her attentions back to Jessie. If the pair wanted so badly to kiss one another why wouldn't they just do it? To the Pikachu none of this seemed logical. The humans had feelings for each other, but hesitated about showing it causing each to suffer in some way? That didn't make much sense to her, but from what she learned in the past there wasn't much about humans that did make sense.

Since Meowth wasn't offering much other than sarcastic comments that got the red-haired girl upset, the Pikachu felt it was up to her to try and save the day. Feeling she had nothing else to lose, and if it was the only way to save James from his Sleep Powder induced sleep, the Pikachu took off at a fast run towards Jessie who was still leaning close to James straining to listen to what he was trying to say.

By the time Meowth realized what was going on it was too late, but still he tried to call the Pikachu back. "Hey, wait! Whaddya t'ink yer doing? Come back!"

The Pikachu ignored him and she only hoped that Jessie wouldn't react to the shouting Pokemon and mess up her timing and aim. Gathering her legs up under her, the Pikachu leaped high into the air and landed lightly on Jessie's back.

"What the?" Jessie questioned, very startled, but that was all she was able to get out. Getting a good foothold on the smooth white fabric of the Team Rocket uniform, the Pikachu lunged forward and shoved the back of Jessie's head with her paws forcing her downwards thus bringing Jessie's lips against James'.

Quickly, as not to get whacked from the red-haired girl, the Pikachu instantly jumped off Jessie's back and bounded back towards Meowth to watch if her plan worked and if James was now going to be revived from his trama.

Still startled from the quick sequence of events that took place, Jessie stayed in the same hunched over pose from before, her lips pressed against James. She blinked in stunned silence then felt her body slowly beginning to relax as she began to become obvious over what was taking place.

With a soft sigh Jessie relaxed all the more and closed her eyes actually enjoying the fact that she was so close to James like this. After all these years of working side by side with him and holding back on her true emotions it just took the random act of a rambunctious Pikachu to bring them together. Still, this was not how she would have hoped or dreamed it to happen for James was still stuck in his nightmare.

However, this was exactly what the doctor ordered. The simple fact of James getting contact from the outside was exactly what he needed to awaken. Gentle touch from the waking world was almost always a guaranteed wake-up call, for the average living being stuck in dream land and James was no different in this matter.

His awful nightmare slowly dissolved and melted away and he could feel the bindings of the Sleep Powder beginning to release him from their hold as well. Still, what was this pleasure he was waking up to? His mind seemed to sense it was a kiss, but from whom? Slowly, James opened his emerald green eyes, allowing them a moment to focus on the fuzzy surroundings. When his vision cleared and he saw it was Jessie hunched over him, her lips planted firmly upon his, he suddenly jerked backwards and gasped loudly in surprise just about knocking Jessie over in the process.

James tried to sit up, but his body still ached terribly from what it went through earlier from the attack of the Bulbasaurs and Oddish. He flinched as a left over jolt of electricity coursed through his body almost as if it was refusing to let go of his system. This in turn prevented him from getting to his feet. So instead, he chose to prop himself up on his elbows and he gaped wide-eyed and opened mouthed at a severely blushing Jessie who quickly diverted her gaze to the ground as her mind worked frantically on how she was going to explain that wake-up call smooch to her partner.

To be continued...


	6. Pikachu On This!

Wow, this is going much better than I thought! What I originally wanted to do as a four- part story has grown so much and the chapters are so long to boot! I'm also getting more and more into the feel of the show by means of puns and visuals and from the feedback I've been getting I see I'm succeeding. My mood has also changed. Since my life made a complete turn around and I'm the happiest I've ever been in the last five years, this story is starting to reflect that. Well, that and the fact that I'm a total Pokemon freak and a permanent member of Team Rocket. What? Don't believe me? Well, let's just say that James is forever with me as a tattoo on my left arm, but that's another tale for another time, but 'tis fact not fiction. Anyhoo…I hope you enjoy this latest installment. I still have no true clue where I'm going with this story and how to end it, but I'm having fun with it and I'm sure that's all that counts and since you're still with me on this I must be doing something right. Enjoy and as always please leave reviews to help boost my delicate ego. Geez, I sound more like Jessie every day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James! You…you're all right!" Jessie cried and almost in an instant both the Pikachu and Meowth were at her side to see if the claim were true.

James gawked at her then wiped his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, completely shocked by what he awoke to find Jessie doing to him. "What's the big idea? Why were you kissing me?"

Jessie's face brightened into a fierce blush and she dropped her gaze downwards. "Ummm…I wasn't kissing you. You were mumbling something and I was trying to listen to what you were saying. You just sat up suddenly and bumped against me that's all."

James looked at her suspiciously then winced as lingering jolt of electricity caused his body to shudder and he lay back on the ground with a groan. Jessie moved towards him and touched his shoulder making her partner flinch again before he opened his green eyes and stared up at her in confused hurt.

"James, I went looking for you early this morning and found you down here knocked out cold. Meowth talked to this Pikachu of yours and found out all that happened with those wild Pokemon attacking you. Are you feeling all right?"

He couldn't answer, his mouth just didn't seem like it wanted to work right. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for his body to stop hurting. Above him his Weezing floated looking just as concerned as the little Pikachu who bounded up to James and began to nuzzle his hand with her nose. "Pi?"

James tried to smile and forced his hand up to give the small creature a reassuring scratch between the ears before he dropped his hand back to his side. Meowth glanced at Jessie and saw she was frozen to where she sat. He wasn't sure how to read her emotions. She seemed very upset, but at the same time she was embarrassed at getting caught for the forced kiss she had placed on James' lips.

Seeing she wasn't going to say anything, Meowth started, "Wow, James, I knew you was mad and all, but ya didn't have to go out and get in a fight wit' some wild Pokemon. What was ya tryin' ta do? Take on da entire population or somet'in'?"

This seemed to have snapped Jessie out of her stupor and she bopped the cat on the top of the head. "You moron! That rat told you that James was trying to capture a Pikachu and those others just attacked. Don't you ever listen?"

Jessie then shoved the feline out of her way, scooted closer to James and brushed his hair out of his face. "That's what happened, right? You wanted a Pikachu and those others just got angry?"

James shrugged, but didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood to explain anything right now. He just wanted to rest and regain his strength. His head hurt as well as every muscle in his body. However, his quietness served to only further annoy Jessie and she pinched his shoulder hard making him flinch. "James, answer me! I can't help you get better if you won't tell me what's wrong and what exactly happened to you."

Her partner suddenly sat up, green eyes full of an angry light she's never seen in him before. "Do you know something? None of this would have happened if you didn't ask for a Pikachu. I went to get you one because you said that was the one thing I could do to impress you. The least you could do is act a bit more appreciative!"

"Oh no you don't! Don't go blaming this on me. You were the one that chose to go off on your own for a Pokemon. I didn't force you to do any of this. You chose to leave like some big shot and you got yourself hurt as a result. This is your fault, James, not mine."

"Well, if you didn't scream at me last night maybe I would have stuck around, but why should I stay where I'm not wanted?"

"Who said anything about me not wanting you?"

James arched an eyebrow at her comment. "Excuse me?"

"I mean…ummm…you're part of the team. Meowth and I are your partners and we need you no matter what it seems like at times."

Meowth just sighed and smacked his paw against his head. Humans could be so dense at times. Why wouldn't she just admit what she really meant? Was it that terrible for her to tell him that she cared for him more than just a friend?

"Besides," Jessie continued. "I wouldn't have screamed at you if you and Meowth didn't wake me up with all your jabbering last night. I need my beauty rest you know. I can't maintain these ravishing good looks by getting woke up every five minutes. What in the world were you doing hovering over me anyway?"

James blushed, but refused to answer and turned his attentions back to the Pikachu who was now nuzzling his hand again demanding more attention from him. He felt Jessie's blue eyes practically boring a hole in his head and he knew he better think of something quick to respond to her before she explodes.

"I could ask the same of you, Jessie," he responded calmly. "You woke me up now with quite a start and you don't see me going off on you for that. I could ask you the same thing as to what it was you were doing, but it's obvious you were kissing me and don't you deny it. I know a kiss when I see one."

Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Oh please! James, no one's ever kissed you before and your mother doesn't count so what would you know about that subject."

"Apparently a lot more than you do. At least my mother kissed me." he retorted getting an icy look from her.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this matter!" Jessie snarled. "You know perfectly well what happened to my mother and at least she didn't drive me to the point of insanity where I had to run away from home!"

"Meowth! Dat's enough!" Meowth angrily cried and jumped in between the both of them, his long claws bared. "Man, ya t'ink youse two was married or somet'ing now cut it out before I gets dis here Pikachu ta Thundershock da both of youse. Or maybe a good Fury Swipe'd shut youse both up."

Jessie loudly harrumphed and crossed her arms in front of her chest before turning her head to the side to avoid James' angry glare. James, on the other hand, pushed the stray wisp of blue hair out of his eyes and grumbled something about him wishing he were never found and wishing that she'd just go away and leave him alone as this was exactly the reason why he was contemplating on leaving Team Rocket.

After a few uneasy moments of silence Meowth stepped towards Jessie. "Dat's better. Jess, yer partner over der is not well and was injured pretty good and all youse can do is argue about some lousy kiss dat you know you both want."

"How dare you!" Jessie snarled and turned on the feline, raising her hand as if to strike, but Meowth jumped out of the way and bared his claws again.

"T'ings would be so much better if ya'd just stop it wit' da ego trip all ready! In fact, I t'ink dat now dat James is back in da wakin' woild, me and dis here Pikachu are gonna go and tend to dat fire and leave youse two ta figure out what it's gonna be. Ya gonna argue about stupid stuff or youse gonna woik t'ings out and behave like civil human beings if dat's possible."

"Pi pika pikachu! Pika pika!" the electric mouse added her own two cents about the entire matter making Meowth grin and pat her on the head.

"Ya got dat right, pal," he replied and led the Pikachu over to the small pile of sticks he had gathered off to the side in order to get a fire started leaving Jessie and James alone in their childish pouting.

Jessie was beyond foolish pride and she knew she was in the right and that she shouldn't be the one that should break the silence. After all, it was James that brought up the touchy subject of her missing mother. He may still have his parents around, but the way they treated him he would have been better off alone like she was. She knew her mother loved her very much and it wasn't Jessie's fault that she had vanished.

No, James was the one that should apologize since he was the one that dealt such a low blow to Jessie. Now it was on a personal level. It was on a level that Jessie never imagined James would take. To think I almost enjoyed kissing that idiot! She thought angrily to herself. He isn't fit for such affections with such horrible things coming out of that mouth! The nerve of him! I never should have wasted my time to look for that dimwit!

James knew he shouldn't have said what he did to her, but he wasn't about to apologize for his actions either. She always had to yell at him and belittle him every time something didn't go her way. Spoiled brat, he thought. She's always got to do things her way and when things don't go right she blames them on other people. I must be insane for wanting contact from her and I should have got my head examined for almost kissing her last night. Thank goodness Meowth stopped me when he did.

With a shrug James closed his eyes and knew it was time for him to get going back to whatever town was the closest. He did what he had to do by finding a Pikachu for Jessie so now he could carry on with his other mission of leaving Team Rocket. He reached for his Pokeball and called for Weezing to return. The gas Pokemon mumbled a protest wishing it could stay out and make sure James was going to be all right, but instead it allowed the red charge of energy from the Pokeball to take it back within its confines.

"Thank you for all your help, Weezing," James quietly spoke to the Pokeball before putting it back on his belt.

James then noticed he didn't have his other Pokeball with him and he wasn't sure where his Viktreebell was, but it didn't matter. He knew he could capture or steal another one someday. Perhaps the new one would listen to orders this time instead of trying to make a meal out of him.

Seeing that Jessie was still turned with her back towards him, James felt that his departure was going to be easier. If she didn't look at him he would not fall into submission from her gorgeous blue eyes. Those eyes could make or break a person and he couldn't allow them to change his mind on what he still had to do.

Pushing himself off the ground he stood on uneasy feet. His knees felt very weak, but he couldn't let that stop him. He had to leave before he would say or do something he'd regret. Taking a deep breath, James took one step forward then felt a burning sensation rip through him. The electric shocks he got still refused to let him out of their hold. James stiffened in place until the jolts stopped then he fell with a loud thud back onto the ground.

Now a new pain took its hold on him making him shriek shrilly, causing Jessie to turn around and glare at him. "Now what is your problem?" she asked darkly knowing he had got up and fallen, once again proving his stupidity. However, when she saw him writhing on the ground, face screwed into a painful grimace and his hands clutching his right side she knew something was dreadfully wrong. Forgetting about their little spat, Jessie was at his side in an instant. Putting her hand on his shoulder she nervously asked, "James, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I fell…" he started to say before wincing again in pain.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know you fell, but what's wrong?"

"I fell…on…my…bottle caps!" he whined, holding up his clenched fist then opening it allowing the caps to fall to the ground.

At first Jessie was taken aback by what came out of her partner's mouth. The reality of what he said eventually registered as one of the caps on the ground glinted in the sunlight. "You idiot!" she cried and grabbed him by the front of his uniform and shook him. "Here I am worried about you and you go and pull a stupid stunt like this! Bottle caps! I thought something was truly wrong with you!"

Angrily Jessie let go of James' jacket causing him to drop back to the ground with a thud. "I swear, James, you can be such a pain sometimes. I have to tromp through these woods at the crack of dawn to try and find you while ruining my hair and make-up in the mean time. Now you go and do this. I really don't know why I bother worrying about you so much when it's obvious you're not taking any of this seriously. All you'd rather do is joke around."

James didn't answer her knowing anything he'd say would come out wrong and no doubt get him a pounding from her. Instead, he busied himself trying to pick up the bottle caps he dropped all over the ground and put them back in his pocket.

"Were you really worried about me?" he asked softly after a few minutes of uneasy silence passed between them.

"Ummm…well, yes I suppose so," she replied feeling her cheeks beginning to redden in a blush. She turned away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I mean, what would the boss think if I showed up at Team Rocket Headquarters without you?"

"Besides," she continued softly, her back still towards him. "I don't think things would be quite the same around here without you."

James stared at her and felt the corners of his mouth slowly beginning to tug upwards into a smile. She definitely was the devil in disguise sometimes. On minute she made you fear for your very life and the next minute she could be the best person in the world to be around. He still wasn't feeling all that wonderful at the moment so maybe sticking around a little longer until he was back to normal wasn't a bad idea. He could always leave in the morning if need be.

Almost as if reading his mind, Jessie turned around and mustered up a smile. She felt guilty for yelling at him while he was hurting, but somehow he knew just how to push her buttons and set her off. No matter how much she'd complain about him acting so dumb most of the time, she really couldn't see herself without him around. "Come on, let's go see what Meowth and that Pikachu are doing with the fire, ok?"

Her partner hesitated at first knowing that she could turn on him in an instant. Still, he could use the rest and comfort now and hoped it wouldn't turn into a distraction, preventing him from leaving when he felt better. With a grunt, James tried pushing himself to his feet when a jolt of pain coursed through his legs making him flinch and almost cry out, but he bit his lower lip to stifle it so he wouldn't get Jessie angry with him again for being so stupid and getting hurt once more.

Carefully and very unsteadily, James finally got to his feet and almost lost his balance, but was caught by Jessie who seemed to have materialized at his side the moment she saw him swaying. "Let me help you," she said gently while putting her arm around his waist to steady him. He eyed her cautiously for a moment before allowing her to lead him towards the small fire that Meowth had got started.

The scratch cat looked up and smiled when he saw them approaching. "'bout time youse two stopped with all dat yelling."

"Pi pikachu!" the electric mouse added joyfully, quite pleased to see James on his feet even though Jessie was supporting him.

Finding a suitable place to settle down, Jessie helped ease James to the ground before she took a seat near him. "Is this better?" she asked him while brushing off her skirt.

James numbly nodded and tried to lie back down on the hard earth, as sitting up seemed to cause him more pain. He squirmed and tried to get comfortable, but there was only so much one that was hurting could do to avoid pain on the ground. Jessie watched him struggle until he found a position he could be content with, but that didn't last long for now he had the task of keeping his head elevated. James put one arm behind his head and groaned from the effort before trying to lie on his side, but he suffered the same result.

Swallowing her pride and her concerns Jessie patted her legs and suggested, "Why don't you just rest your head on my lap? It's much better than watching you flop around over there like some dumb Magikarp out of water."

At first he hesitated not exactly certain he wanted that kind of closeness with her right now, but he knew if it would give his sore body some comfort he had nothing else to lose. Pushing himself to all fours, James slowly crawled his way to his partner then dropped down heavily at her side, fatigue finally beginning to overtake him. He then settled his head on her lap and closed his burning green eyes. It was an effort for him to do anything now and just that little bit of movement caused him to feel as if he just ran a mile.

Jessie smiled down at him and brushed the stray strand of blue hair out of his eyes. "There, is that better?"

James could only nod and he once again began to feel the urge for sleep trying to take him over. He yawned shamelessly and draped one arm over his stomach. I could get used to this, he thought, relaxing more against Jessie's lap. If only she could be this caring and civil more often.

Meowth smiled at the pair and hoped that this was going to be exactly what the two of them needed to realize things with each other and to stop denying it. The scratch cat sat down next to Jessie then leaned over to pat James on the shoulder. "Yer doin' all right der Jimmy boy. Just take it easy, you'll be better in no time."

James smirked. "I'm so hungry. I just wish I could have a doughnut," he responded with an overly dramatic fake sigh.

Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Gee, isn't that a surprise? James wants a doughnut."

Her partner just grinned then cracked his eyes open to look up at her. "Just rest, James," she smiled at him. "You'll be ok. I sent out Arbok and Lickitung to get some food. That walking weed of yours went out to find water and I don't know what's taking it so long since Meowth and I found a stream not too far from here."

"And I gots us a good fire goin' to keep us all warm and snuggly," Meowth interrupted, getting a stern look from Jessie for the baby talk. "Anyt'ing I can do for ya Jimmy?" he asked hoping to get away from the cold gaze of Jessie's.

"I am a bit parched, Meowth. Could you go find the black bag I brought with me? There should be a bottle of water inside unless it broke when I fell off that small cliff."

The feline nodded and walked off to find the bag, allowing the Pikachu James caught to take her place where Meowth was sitting. She nuzzled against James' arm until he strained his neck to look down at her. She gave a soft squeak of joy and bumped his arm again making him reach down and scratch her between the ears.

Jessie sighed watching them feeling a pang of jealousy. "I know you caught her for me, but I think she claimed you instead. I don't think she likes me very much anyway."

Hearing her, the Pikachu stopped nuzzling against James and bounded onto his stomach making him gasp sharply from the sudden weight on him. She then blinked her beady black eyes up at Jessie and cocked her head to the side. "Kachu?"

"I think she wants to make up for that, Jess," James said softly as he closed his eyes, which were starting to burn once again and the urge to sleep was trying to overtake him as well.

Still not sure on what to make of the Pikachu, Jessie just stared at it, no doubt mistrusting of any electric Pokemon thanks to the twerp and his yellow rat. At first she hesitated in touching it, but the gentle look on the Pikachu's face assured her she wasn't going to get zapped. Carefully reaching out, Jessie patted the Pikachu on the head and resisted the urge not to whack it one as payback for it jumping on her head earlier, which in turn caused her to kiss James in an undignified way.

Just thinking of that caused her cheeks to redden in a blush, but she wasn't quite sure as to why. Was she embarrassed that the Pikachu did what it did causing her to kiss James or was she embarrassed that he woke up? Or, perhaps she was just upset with herself for almost enjoying it? Jessie scowled and turned her attentions back to Meowth who was dragging the black bag behind him.

"Here ya go, Jimbo!" he cried happily and dropped the bag so he could climb inside and look for the bottle. Meowth soon emerged holding the unbroken bottle between his paws, smiling broadly. "Meowth! Looks like you're in luck. Ain't even got a scratch on it."

Jessie reached to take the bottle from the scratch cat and she twisted off the cap. She paused and turned the cap around between her fingers and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Here, James, I think this is one you don't have in your collection," she mentioned and placed the cap on James' nose.

He blinked his eyes open and removed the bottle cap and held it up to his eyes to examine it. "Hmmm…well, I certainly don't recall seeing this specimen before. Thank you, Jessie." He smiled at her, holding her gaze with his tired eyes and for some reason this caused her to blush all the more.

Quickly she diverted her attention back to the water bottle and passed it to him practically cramming it in his hand. "Drink this, you should feel better."

James didn't answer her. He kept looking at her, amazed at how quickly her mood changed and how caring and gentle she was actually being towards him. Most certainly he wasn't used to this kind of treatment from her let alone anyone else. He also couldn't recall a time where Jessie was so demure about anything like she was at the present.

He then spotted the rose he left behind in the hot air balloon that morning still tucked behind Jessie's left ear. It was his calling card letting her know he was leaving, but would soon return. Holding the bottle in one hand, James reached up and softly touched the rose. "I guess you do care, don't you?"

Before a severely blushing Jessie could answer, Meowth interjected, "Meowth, dat's right and she had it dere ever since she found it early in da morning when she noticed you was gone. If youse ask me I t'ink it must be lo…"

"Shut that big meowth of yours!" Jessie growled and socked the cat hard on the top of his head. "He doesn't want to hear your babbling."

"Oh, but I do!" James snickered, propping himself up on his elbows much to the protest of his aching body. Jessie just bit her lip and glared hard at Meowth making James smirk all the more. He shook his head and was just about to put the bottle of water to his lips to take a sip when the little Pikachu jumped off of him and arched her back while small sparks of electricity began to fly from her cheeks.

"James? What's it doing? What's wrong?"

She got her answer when a great rustling and crashing could be heard in the bushes behind them and whatever was making that noise sounded very large and in a big hurry. In an instant Jessie and James were clutching each other in a tight fear-hug, dreading what was approaching them.

The little camp was more or less defenseless at this point with nothing more than a young Pikachu to defend them since Meowth had no abilities other than Fury Swipe. James was too scared to reach for his Weezing and even if he wasn't afraid he was in no condition to send it into battle for a trainer needed to be in top mental as well as physical shape to win.

The crashing became louder and closer and the Rockets clutched each other tighter. James squeezed his eyes shut hoping that maybe this thing would just storm by them and give them no grief. He had enough for one day, but if things were to go badly at least he was going to be held securely in Jessie's arms no doubt to the bitter end.

To be continued…


	7. Feast or Fury Swipe

Greetings! You have my deepest apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. I started working on it in December, but since then so many interesting turns of events have taken place in my life. They all ended up including the holidays, a sick cat, me finding feelings for a close friend of mine, dealing with the dentist to currently dealing with my friend's illness and his family dramas. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out. I'm not 100 happy with this chapter, I think it got a bit too dorky, but from what I was told it is cute and necessary for character development. I hope you enjoy it and as always I look forward to your reviews and comments.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rustling became louder and closer and as quickly as it started it suddenly stopped. An eerie calm filled the air making the situation all the more tense. The Rockets still clutched each other in fear, eyes shut tight, just waiting for the pending attack, but none came. No smashing of hooves or biting of teeth or piercing of horns. Instead a triumphant and familiar sounding "Charrrbokaaaa!" greeted them.

Jessie blinked open her eyes and saw a pleased looking Arbok about ten feet away from her, grinning a broad and pointed toothed grin. Jessie, however, was not happy. In a flash she was on her feet and in front of the purple snake. Poor James, on the other hand, was left grasping thin air for a brief second before he fell over backwards from Jessie's sudden absence.

"How dare you!" She growled then pulled a large mallet out of thin air and began to beat the hapless creature into the ground. "Here we are thinking some kind of vicious beast is coming to tear us limb from limb and it's only you being stupid? I'll teach you to almost give me a heart attack!"

James sat up and casually brushed himself off trying to divert his attentions from Jessie's tantrum. However, he managed to notice something wrapped tightly in the purple snake's coils. It appeared to be a brownish picnic basket of some kind no doubt filled with the food Arbok was told to go and find. It was unfortunate that Jessie in all her anger overlooked the item otherwise she might not be trying to make the poor Pokemon a permanent part of the terra firma.

"I wonder what could be inside of that basket?" James questioned, giving Meowth a nudge to show him the container he spotted still clutched by Arbok.

"Probably pound cake," Meowth replied dryly with a shrug.

After a few more whacks on Arbok to make sure the creature knew its outburst was not appreciated, Jessie paused to catch her breath. However, a second rustling could now be heard approaching, all though not as wild and frightening as before. This time Jessie was ready for whatever it could be and she clutched her mallet tightly awaiting the invader.

A chubby pink face cautiously appeared in the bushes and it blinked its black eyes scanning the scene. "Liiiii?" It nervously asked while stepping from the bushes and politely holding up a very large paper bag that smelled wonderfully like food to Jessie. Black eyes blinking in uncertainty if what it stole was going to be good enough for Jessie or if a mallet whacking was going to be its fate as well.

Seeing the innocent obedience and submission her Pokmon had, Jessie's sour tantrum dissolved quickly and a sappy grin took over her face. "Now dats a good widdle pwecious coming in wike a good widdle baby. Let's see what my sweet widdle Wickitung bwought, shall we?" Jessie beamed as she set down her mallet and took the bag from Lickitung.

James groaned at Jessie's disgusting baby talk to the pink creature. She went off about Meowth talking in such a manner, but here she was going on like that herself. He shrugged then put his water bottle to his mouth to take a drink and just about choked on it when he heard Jessie loudly squeal with sheer delight over the contents she discovered in the bag.

"Egg rolls!" she cried and held up a medium sized white box full of the fabulous smelling appetizers. They were still warm and smelled wonderful indicating they had to be freshly made. Jessie ignored the urgent hungry growl her stomach gave and continued to riffle through the bag and pulled out four large containers of which were crammed with noodles and rice respectively. She placed them on the ground then brought out a flat black container that made her wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"Ugh, sushi. Meowth, you can have this one," she mumbled while pinching her nose with her free hand and passing the container to the cat-type Pokemon who gleefully took it from her.

"T'anks, Jess, yer too kind!" he exclaimed while making his way back to James and the Pikachu, possessively clutching his prize.

Jessie then pulled out two thermos-like items that contained hot tea. Their lids were molded into cups for easy service. "Geez, Lickitung, did you rob a carry-out delivery guy or something?"

The chubby pink creature broke out into a light sweat as it watched Jessie pull out some wooden chopsticks wrapped in bright red paper that had the words 'Wong Way's Eatery' written on it proving that the Pokemon did indeed steal it from a delivery person. Lickitung became worried Jessie would become upset with what it had done and was going to bash it with a mallet like poor Arbok, but instead it found itself in a tight hug.

"You did so wonderful! It's no wonder a perfect girl like me would have such a perfect Pokemon like you! You brought our favorite food and it's still warm and…" she broke off as she noticed the dejected look her Arbok had as it still lay on the ground where Jessie had pulverized it for scaring her and James with its unexpected stampede through their camp site.

The female Rocket frowned and made her way over to the huge purple snake. Trying not to seem as if she had a change of heart for bashing it, she asked sternly, "And what did you decide was worth stealing and rampaging back here like a fool for?" Jessie snarled and roughly yanked the picnic basket out of the snake's coils and peeked within.

James craned his neck with interest as the fantastic smells that came from the bag Lickitung had brought wafted over to him making his stomach growl loudly. Now with another food basket about to be examined James wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back from lunging at the food and gorging himself. "What is it, Jess?" he asked curiously, seeing his partner just froze in place still staring inside the basket.

Moments later she turned his way, her blue eyes wide and sparkling. "Oh, James! Look!" She pulled out a large chocolate cake and held it up for him to see. "Someone's not going to have a happy birthday now are they?" She wickedly laughed, setting the cake next to the basket so she could see what else was inside.

In one corner was a plastic bag containing four shiny apples and four bottles of water. On the other side of the basket were about a dozen rice balls wrapped in a checkered cloth and a small packet containing various flavors of hard candies. "Wow, we really hit the jackpot on this!"

Jessie turned to Arbok and clutched the Pokemon into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I beat on you like that, but you acted like a stampeding herd of Tauros so what was a girl supposed to do, hmm?" Jessie then patted the snake affectionately on the head and kissed the tip of its nose. "You and Lickitung are such good little thieves and it's no wonder since you have such a wonderful teacher like myself to guide you."

James just groaned and rolled his eyes as he pushed himself into a seated position and waited to get permission to get the food and dig in. By past experience he knew Jessie had to serve herself first before James could even start, but he was in no hurry, he just was thankful they finally were going to eat something decent for a change. Suddenly Jessie appeared in front of him, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Speaking of thieves, where is that walking weed of yours, James?"

"How should I know, Jess? You were the one that sent it out on a mission, not me. I'm even surprised it listened to you in the first place without trying to chomp your head."

Jessie scowled at him then walked back to the bag of food Lickitung had stole. She repacked the food back into it, grabbed the picnic basket full of desserts then plopped down on the ground next to her partner. Wanting things to be neat and perfect as usual, Jessie began to arrange the food items in front of her and James so they could take in the sight of such a great meal before devouring it.

Scanning over the dishes, Jessie noticed they had more than enough egg rolls than they needed so she tossed some to her two Pokemon and one to the Pikachu who sniffed at the strange thing curiously before nibbling at it. Much to James' surprise, when she was done with that she actually passed the egg rolls to him and told him to help himself. Stunned, James blinked at her sudden act of unselfishness.

"Well, come on, dig in!" she cried and gave his shoulder a playful slap. He beamed at her and helped himself to one of the egg rolls then began to scoop rice into a bowl as well as some noodles. As James continued to prepare his ill-gotten dinner, Jessie called her two Pokemon back into their Pokeballs so they could get the much-needed rest they deserved for their heist.

Meowth on the other hand contentedly worked on the sushi he had while the Pikachu still nibbled on the egg roll Jessie tossed to her. The scratch cat watched the electric mouse and grinned to himself, pleased that James was able to capture and befriend the small creature on his own. If Jessie weren't impressed with that action by her partner then nothing on the planet would ever please her.

The cat then looked over to his two human partners and grinned again seeing how close they were sitting and how fondly James kept looking over at Jessie. Maybe dis was a good t'ing, the Pokemon thought to himself. If James didn't leave to find the Pikachu and if he didn't get harmed in the process, Meowth figured Jessie would still be her old crabby self and they'd still be arguing about stupid things. Sometimes bad things bring people closer together and this was almost beginning to be proof of that.

The trio of Rockets and one Pikachu continued their banquet for a little over an hour. The food was certainly not going to waste with this hungry bunch. With this feast came good manners and eliminated any previous negative feelings. Meowth also took it upon himself to make sure that all the used plates and chopsticks were stored neatly inside of the empty bag so as not to attract the attention of any wild Pokemon that might smell the small feast that had just taken place.

James thought he would never have enough of the food and he literally gorged himself leaving just enough room for the cake and rice balls for dessert. Now being completely stuffed and content he lay on his back, head resting once more on Jessie's lap, picking his teeth with the sharp broken end of a chopstick. He couldn't think of another time where he felt completely satiated like he was now. The aches in his body seemed to have disappeared for the moment and the drowsy feeing he had now was no doubt from having a full stomach, not lingering effects of the Sleep Powder.

Jessie was still nursing a bowl of rice, but she was starting to slow down from the feast she and her partner shared. She didn't eat as much as he did, but was beginning to reach her limits. Meowth was lying curled up near the fire with the little Pikachu at his side. She was still clutching the apple core she munched on earlier as if it were too good to let go. The other Pokemon were resting in their Pokeballs leaving Jessie and James pretty much alone to relax.

At length, Jessie finished her rice and set the empty bowl down with the rest of the empty containers. She then glanced down at her partner and brushed the stray strand of hair out of his face. "Feeling better now?" she asked him softly while still stroking back his blue hair.

James nodded and held the broken chopstick between his teeth and gave her a crooked grin. "This was the best, Jessie. I could really get used to times like this."

She frowned a little knowing that as wonderful as that sounded they both knew it couldn't happen as much as they would like with the lives they lead. Following the twerps around was bad enough as was getting blasted off constantly by his yellow rat. They had to pick and choose their campsites carefully so they wouldn't be discovered and half the time what little money they earned ended up being wasted on some dumb plot to capture Pikachu.

Even now, as nice as this was, Jessie knew that in the morning they'd have to head back to their hot-air balloon and hunt down the twerp again. That is if James were feeling better anyway. She wasn't about to force him back through the woods if he couldn't keep up without being in pain in the rear. "Just try not to get too used to it, ok? You know we have a job to do and if you're up to it we're going to have to head back to the balloon in the morning."

James swallowed hard and removed the chopstick from his teeth, flicking it off to the side as he pushed himself up to a seated position. He knew this was going to come up and he knew now was probably a rotten time to mention his plans for departing Team Rocket, but he couldn't let her believe that he was going back to Headquarters with her. "Jessie, I have something I need to tell you," he began, guilt suddenly gripping him and making his stomach clench.

Jessie's smile slowly disappeared as she saw the look on his face and tone in his voice. Worry began to fill her as she sensed what he had to say wasn't going to be something pleasant in the least. "What is it, James?" she asked, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

Her partner opened his mouth to answer, but instead he just gaped, looking over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she nervously asked, but never got an answer from him. Instead a high pitched scream came from behind and Jessie knew immediately what it was and scurried to get out of the way as James' Vicktreebell bounded into the camp and attempted to pounce on James' head.

"Knock it off! Leave me alone!" he cried and scrambled to get out of the way. Luck was on his side as he cleared the huge plant, but the Vicktreebell was not known for its grace and fell over onto its front, gallons of water pouring out of its bell-like mouth and all over the fire quickly extinguishing it.

"Meowth! Hey, what was dat for? What did ever I do to ya?" Meowth screeched while leaping out of the way of the tidal wave of water. After he landed on drier ground, Meowth pounced and gave the plant a Fury Swipe for putting out the fire he worked so hard to get started.

"Piiiiiiikaaaaa!" was all the small Pikachu was able to cry as the water swept over her in its unexpected torrent. She wasn't able to react as fast as Meowth and ended up becoming a soggy victim to the wave.

"James, call that stupid thing back now!" Jessie angrily yelled.

Hurridly James reached on his belt for the correct Pokeball, but it wasn't there nor was it in his pocket. At first he thought he lost the ball in his series of mishaps leading up to this point, but he suddenly remembered something. Giving Jessie an annoyed look he said flatly, "You called it out, remember? You have the ball. You call it back."

Jessie opened her mouth to object, but a blush reddened her cheeks instead as she realized she did indeed have the Pokeball in question. Not losing her composure showing she did make a mistake, she pulled out the ball and demanded the plant to return. "Stupid thing," Jessie grumbled. "It did a lot of good getting water didn't it?"

"Oh, it got water all right," the scratch cat growled with disgust. "Unfortunately it got it in da wrong place. Now I gotta get another fire started so's we can dry off!"

James looked over to Meowth who was angrily fussing over the drenched fire, his tan fur standing on end. Then he noticed the little Pikachu trying to shake off the water that managed to drench her in the flash flood brought on by Vicktreebell. He then looked at Jessie who was tightly clutching the Pokeball, fear, frustration and relief all registered on her face.

At this point James couldn't help but snicker. First it started off as a snort, but then grew louder much to Jessie's dismay. "I don't see what is so funny about having an idiot for a Pokemon, but then again, look at its trainer." She smirked, tossing him the ball.

James caught the Pokeball then pulled his lower eye-lid down and stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah, but at least my idiot doesn't get a beating from me for doing what it was told to do."

"Only because you're too much of a wimp to do anything about it," she retorted with a wink.

"I may be a wimp," he pouted while putting the Pokeball back onto his belt. "But at least I know when to enjoy a peaceful moment instead of making chaos out of it."

Jessie just rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, you really brought peace into my life this morning by disappearing like you did." She then brought out a paper fan and whacked him upside the head with it. "Honestly, James, you're going to give me a nervous break down."

"Better than gray hairs, I suppose," he coolly replied trying to hide his smile.

"Ugh! Don't you ever use the word gray and MY hair in the same sentence!" Jessie wailed and once again twapped him in the head with the paper fan. "I'm too young and gorgeous to look like some old Zubat with gray hair."

James just smiled tenderly at her. She was gorgeous, but he could never bring himself to admit something like that on his own to her. Half the time when he did agree with her about her looks it was out of fear for his life. The other half of the time was just in dumbfounded agreement to which she hardly paid any attention.

Putting away the paper fan, Jessie plopped down on the ground next to her partner and smacked his shoulder. "Besides," she continued, "You're the one that'll end up bald anyway and at least I can always cover up the gray. Bald is just, well, bald."

James cringed and ran a gloved hand through his blue hair almost as if checking to make sure he wasn't all ready starting to lose the locks. "Jessie, would you still want to be my partner if I did lose all my hair?" he softly asked before flinching at what he just asked realizing he was the one that was planning on leaving Team Rocket, gray hair or not.

"That's a stupid thing to ask!" Jessie exclaimed and slugged him on the arm again, this time a little harder than before causing him to wince. "I swear, James, you say the dumbest things sometimes. I'm starting to wonder if those shocks and sleep powder attacks didn't mess up your brain more than it all ready was."

Her partner said nothing, but instead nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them while resting his chin on his knees. His head was starting to hurt again and his green eyes were burning, begging for him to shut them, but he fought that urge. He figured this might be the last night he'd spend with Jessie as a member of Team Rocket and he didn't want it to end so soon.

Jessie sighed and glanced over at him. He looked so dejected and she knew she shouldn't be so snappish at him, but he just acts so dumb! Scooting closer to him, Jessie's mood suddenly changed and her features softened slightly. "Can I get you anything? Maybe send Arbok out to find more food or something?"

James shook his head with a sigh. "No, I'm fine, I just wish Meowth would hurry up and get that fire going again. I'm starting to get a little chilled."

The scratch cat heard him and quickly turned around, his upper lip curled in a sneer. "Hey, if it weren't for dat stupid weed of yers dis fire woulda had been roarin' and warm right now. So's don't go blamin' dis on me, Jimbo!"

Meowth then sat back on his rump and began to smooth his tan fun while muttering under his breath that he never gets any appreciation for all he does and when something goes wrong it's always his fault. Seeing he was upset, the little Pikachu bounded to him and patted Meowth's tail causing the scratch cat to smile at her. "T'anks, yer da only one dat seems to have any compassion in dis outfit."

Hearing him, Jessie snapped her head in his direction and glared at him. "Oh, you're appreciated all right you fur ball! It's just when you start whining that no one wants to hear about it! So, knock it off all ready because it's getting old."

Meowth glared at her. "Oh yeah? Well, why don't ya just knock off da phony act of pity and tell Jimbo how upset ya really was when ya found out he was gone and might not be comin' back?"

Jessie's features changed once more and the reaction caused James to instinctively cringe to keep his head attached to his shoulders. He knew the look Jessie had on her face quite well and she was a literal ticking time bomb in this fashion and he wasn't about to be the one she blew up on.

The tall red-haired girl was instantly on her feet, gloved hands clenched tightly at her side. The sudden movement caused James to tip over and fall onto his side as he was leaning quite contentedly against Jessie just a few seconds earlier. However, James kept his mouth shut and his eyes closed knowing full well that any utterance or eye contact at this point would mean a big blow up on him instead and he did not want that in the least bit.

"What did you say, fur ball?" Jessie angrily growled, taking a challenging step forward towards Meowth.

The cat-like Pokemon just shrugged, keeping focus on his grooming. "I said ya outta just knock off actin' like none of dis drama's buggin' ya. Youse two are makin' me sick all ready with the entire t'ing. James is so scared of ya and won't admit how he feels for fear of getting dat head of his bashed in. If youse ask me yer both a bit loony and are a poifect match fer each other."

Jessie stepped closer to the preening Pokemon while James turned his head to watch and wait for the flare-up he knew was going to happen. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from shouting out something to distract Jessie for fear of her building ire being turned against him. He knew the peaceful evening they began to have was quickly coming to a close no thanks to Meowth.

Trying to keep from being noticed, James timidly reached out and grabbed the black bag he had brought with him on his little adventure and draped it around his shoulders knowing that was the only way he was going to keep warm until the fire was up and burning again. He then turned his back fully on the pending argument in hopes that he wouldn't get dragged into it.

"Speaking of perfect matches," Jessie began as she took another step closer to Meowth. "How about you meet the bottom of my fist? I'm sure it'll fit just nicely against your skull!"

"Meowth! Don't ya come any closer!" he cried, jumping to his feet, baring his claws. "Nuttin' is woise den a wet cat ya know!"

"Yeah, well nothing is worse than an angry red-head!" Jessie retorted as she pulled out a frying pan out of nowhere and whacked the cat in the head with it.

"Me-ouch! Hey, dat was uncalled for ya big bully. Ya keep dat abuse up and I'll be forced ta show da boss pictures I got of James and ya spendin' da company money ta buy snacks wit' instead of putting it towards capturin' dat twerp's Pikachu!"

Realizing what he said, Meowth clamped his paws over his mouth hoping that Jessie didn't hear him, but by the fire burning in her blue eyes he knew otherwise. "What was that, Meowth?" she demanded.

"Uhhhh…nuttin' Jessie, just a slip of da tounge dats all. I ain't gots no pictures. Heck, when was I even able to buy a camera? I can't even use one of dose t'ings. I mean, look at my hands here, I ain't got opposable thumbs ya know!"

"You don't need a thumb to operate a camera you idiot! Now, give me those pictures!" she cried and lunged at the cat who skillfully jumped out of the way. "Hold still and get the pounding that's coming to you!"

Meowth knew he had to get out of her reach and fast. He was going to pay severely for his mistake and outrunning her was the only option he had presented to him at the moment. As he hesitated trying to think of an escape he saw Jessie raising the pan once again for another pounding on his head. Not giving her that chance, Meowth ran between her legs and into the woods leaving her shrieking behind him.

He knew it wasn't going to be long until she followed and he was exactly right for a split second later he could her the sticks and leaves rustling behind him as the female member of Team Rocket pursued him. Meowth knew he could outrun her and hide all night if need be, he just hoped that Jessie would be calmed down when he would return.

James, on the other hand, just sighed and clutched his knees closer to his chest trying to keep warm. Fortunately for him, Meowth did manage to get a small fire started before his little argument with Jessie. This could have been a very peaceful night if left alone, but as usual something had to ruin it. For now, James just closed his eyes and enjoyed his solitude knowing that it wasn't going to last.

To be continued…


	8. Every Thorn Has Its Rose

Hey all, I am Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the extremely long absence with this chapter, but since the last one was posted I had so much drama in my life I just never got the chance to continue and sometimes just no desire. I won't bore you with the details of the events, but let's just say they're all over now without bad issue and I can continue to get this story out to you folks hopefully in a timelier manner. I believe the story is just about going to be done in about two or three more chapters, but we shall see. I tried to make this one slightly longer in hopes to appease my fans that have been waiting for it. I hope you're still out there actually so you can see the next installment! I also hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Happy reading and thanks for sticking by me. I'll try not to let this absence happen again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A shudder coursed through James' thin body making him clutch the black bag tighter over his shoulders in hopes to keep warm. The action had no positive effect making him groan and roll his eyes. This is stupid, he thought and reached forward to grab a stick in order to stoke the dying flames of the fire Meowth had tried to revive before Jessie chased him off into the woods for saying something unwise.

At first the fire protested to the prodding with angry pops and hisses, but after a while it began to give in and slowly came back to life. A small smile tugged at James' lips and he reached around to grab a few more twigs that Meowth had piled to the side and started to feed them into the fire causing it to burn more bright and warm to his satisfaction.

He stared into the flames wondering why things always seemed to go so well one moment then get ruined by something unexpected the next and forcing him to start back at square one. It was almost as if whatever higher powers that be in the universe liked to tease and torment him. They always seemed to be dangling a carrot in front of his nose only to yank it away at the last minute just to show what a gullible fool he really is to think he'd find love or riches in this world.

James sighed and rested his chin on his knees while wrapping his arms securely around his legs. He wasn't even sure if leaving Team Rocket was such a good idea any more, but with Jessie's fit of rage at Meowth earlier about some imaginary photographs that were taken perhaps leaving was a good idea while James still had his head attached to his shoulders.

He always had his reasons to fear his red-haired partner. She could be docile and sweet one moment and the next she literally had fire spewing from her mouth like a furious Charizard and would become quite violent to boot. James had been whacked in the head by fry pans, baseball bats and paper fans to name a few not to mention the times she kicked him in the rear end or smacked him in the face.

All these punishments he took without retaliation and without complaint. He never felt he deserved these beatings, but yet he had the respect in him not to hit a woman back no matter what it was she did to him. If his parents ever did anything right with his upbringing, it was the teaching of respect for a female and that a man never strikes a woman no matter what. The awful forced fiancée he had was a perfect example of that. She always seemed to get wicked pleasure from torturing him mentally and physically, but yet James never fought back.

James had put up with that pain for years on end, his life quickly spiraling out of control. Having enough of that torment he got brave and fled his riches, family and household leaving behind his precious Growlith with hopes that someday he would be able to return to fetch the loyal Pokemon. He had his chance not too long ago to retrieve Growlie, but instead James asked his faithful pet to keep watch over his parents for him.

Tears seemed to well up suddenly in James' eyes wondering why everything he ever had feelings for somehow hurt him in one way or another. All though his parents were terrible at times, he knew they meant well and he did love them as best as he could no matter how trying things became. Still, that love gave him hurt. Hurt he never forgot about.

Growlie was another hurt. He loved that Pokemon more than any of the others he captured and trained, but yet he was forced to leave him behind. James' heart just about broke leaving the puppy, but he had to or else he would be driven out of his mind with his parents and that nut they wanted him to marry. James was unsure of where his fleeing would take him and he didn't want to jeopardize the well being of his dear Growlie during such a trek.

Joining Team Rocket seemed to have done him some good as James built up a persona of being a tough guy. He enjoyed not having to listen to orders that made no sense and he enjoyed being paid for his efforts. Granted it wasn't the luxury of his mansion and having everything he could possibly want, but he had his freedom and that was something no amount of money could ever buy.

With Jessie suddenly being shoved into his life as his partner in Team Rocket, James thought she was just going to be like everyone else and he built up such a wall around himself he was quite sure it could never be penetrated, but he was wrong. The longer he spent time with her the more he became smitten with her, but he never showed those feelings outright and he always buried them back inside when he felt them welling up.

He had good reason to do that, or so he thought. With everything he ever cared about always causing him pain in some form or another, he felt that Jessie would be no exception. He had the fear if he told her how he really felt she would laugh in his face and tell him he was an idiot, crushing his all ready fragile heart. He was also afraid if he did tell her and she accepted him that things wouldn't last. She was almost always flirting with men she came in contact with, but James wasn't sure if she was serious about those actions or if she just was doing it to get the information she wanted for their missions.

James sighed and he squeezed his green eyes shut tight allowing the tears that welled up to roll down his face. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later and it might as well be now with Jessie and Meowth away. He was quiet and patient with his emotions and all they seemed to do was frustrate him more. Confusion was setting in with him no doubt and he felt that running away from the confusion was a lot better than risking his heart being torn apart by that fiery red-haired partner of his.

She wouldn't care if I leave anyway, he thought with a heavy sigh. Her teasing always confused him, but he lavished on it more often than not. The hugs they shared out of fear, the hand holding for the same reason, the sarcastic comments that he knew held a true meaning behind them, everything she did seemed to lead him to believe she did have feelings that were more than friends for him. Sadly, nothing ever came of it all so he felt she just was flirting and playing with him like she did everyone else.

A sudden yawn took him by surprise and he realized how late it must be. He looked around hoping to see the stark white Team Rocket outfit of Jessie's in her return, but he saw nothing in the dim firelight other than the sleeping Pikachu he captured hours ago. James smiled slightly, proud of himself for going above and beyond to prove to Jessie he'd do anything for her. That request of hers caused him a lot of pain and hurt, but in the long run it seemed to be worth it for she ventured out to find him and took care of him and his ailments.

Still, under all of that beat a heart of a wicked woman when scorned and he was afraid of her. She knew he was scared, she knew he was easily cowed into submission and she used that to her advantage more often times than not. Is that what I really want? He questioned himself on that many times wondering if that was the kind of relationship he wanted or deserved.

Just then he heard the sound of branches being broken and leaves crunching under a person's feet. James turned his head around and saw Jessie emerging out of the woods dragging a knocked out Meowth by the tail behind her. She was angry and muttering to herself about how stupid the scratch-cat Pokemon was and how lucky he was that he ran into a tree or else he was in for the pounding of his life.

Jessie dragged Meowth to where the Pikachu lay sleeping and dumped him there before focusing her attentions on James, her blue eyes still flashing with anger. "And what are you gawking at? This is all your fault you know! If you would have properly trained that walking weed of yours that fire never would have went out and Meowth wouldn't have bickered with me and sent me on a wild goose chase only to find he was lying about any photographs."

Not sure on how to respond to Jessie's mood, James just looked at her and bit his lower lip in that boyish way that always seemed to soften her anger. "I'm sorry, Jess," he submitted quietly knowing it was best to agree with her. "Maybe now he learned his lesson and won't lie to you any more?"

Jessie smirked and smoothed her short white skirt before dropping on the ground next to her partner, smoothing her skirt once more. "Highly unlikely, James, and you know it. That cat wouldn't shut his big Meowth if his life depended on it."

James nodded and diverted his attention back to the fire. He didn't want to look at Jessie for he suddenly felt as if her piercing blue eyes were penetrating his very soul, trying to see if he were inwardly mocking her for running after Meowth. He hated when she looked at him like this because he had no clue on how to read her emotions.

Choosing a more passive route, James faked a yawn and rested his chin on his knees while drawing the black bag tighter over his shoulders. He shuddered a bit and tried to ignore the sudden pounding his head was giving him. Even with his eyes closed he still felt Jessie's gaze on him. James' body suddenly tensed as he now felt her unexpected touch on his shoulders.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Jessie sternly asked while adjusting the black bag James was clutching tightly. "Did you eat enough? Do you want to go to sleep?"

James flinched not only from her touch, but also by her sudden spurt of questions. All though they were meant to be soothing, they had a touch of annoyance in them, almost like he was a child being scolded by his mother.

Not wanting her fussing over him he just shook his head. "I'm fine, Jess. Just a little worn out." He opened his eyes and allowed himself to meet her gaze and he was surprised to see the fire that was blazing in her eyes earlier was now gone and replaced with something he could have sworn was sincerity. Since when did she ever show genuine concern about anything other than herself?

Has to just be the firelight doing something, he thought and reached a gloved hand to rub at his weary eyes. Wanting to change the subject away from his well being, James inhaled deeply and said, "Don't worry about me. The question should be are you cold? You can have this bag instead, I don't mind. You probably need it more than I do after that chase with Meowth."

"Don't be stupid," she replied and scooted closer to James and tenderly began to rub his back. Jessie felt James tense under her touch causing her to smirk. "Sore back too, huh?" she commented, sarcasm thick in her voice.

James frowned to himself knowing the kindness of hers was no doubt an act just to tease him with so he pushed himself from her. "Forget it…I'm fine."

Hurt registered on his partner's face for a moment, which quickly turned into insult. "James, you can be such a baby! Fine, if you want to sit alone and be cold and sore, that's your problem." And with a snort she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs copying the same position James was in.

A few painful, quiet moments passed and Jessie tried her luck with being considerate to James once more. "Listen, you had a rough day, let me just help you get comfortable so you can at least have a peaceful sleep." She uncoiled herself from her compact seated position and reached over to James' shoulders and tried to massage them hoping this would relax him and stop that sudden tension between them she was picking up on.

Suspecting this was once again something Jessie was going to use against him somehow, James tensed severely under her touch. "I said I'm just fine, Jess! Please don't." he whined and tried to pull from her hands which were doing their best to knead out the kinks in his bunched shoulders.

Jessie's face contorted to mild insult for a fleeting moment only to be replaced by her typical frustration of not getting her way. "James this is for your own good now quit squirming!" she said crossly and tightened her grip on his shoulders forbidding him from slipping from her grasp.

James flinched from the pain and lurched forward trying to escape her, but Jessie was strong and wasn't about to let go. However, she did pull him back to her only briefly before unexpectedly, and roughly, shoving him face first onto the ground. "Trust me, James, this is for your own good now be still!"

Not understanding her logic, James realized it was best to just let her do what she had her mind set on. He spit out the grass and dirt that had quickly found its way into his mouth then wiped at his face with his arm. He wanted so badly to resist her attentions right now because he was scared, but knew that submitting was always the best answer to squelch any possible outbursts of anger.

As the moments wore on, with her fingers gently kneading the aching muscles of his shoulders and back, James felt his body slowly beginning to relax, forgetting about the pains and the humiliation of Jessie slamming him against the ground in order to get her way in this. He knew, too, if the situation were different this could have been really romantic and pleasurable.

By and by James closed his green eyes and tried to block out all of his negative thoughts and instead focused on the massaging he was getting. Normal guys would have relished having an attractive woman touching away their aches and pains, but James knew to be apprehensive and to keep his guard up for Jessie was no normal girl. Furious mood swings belonged to her and he never took any of her generosity for granted. There has to be a catch with this, he thought all though his mind was slowly becoming clouded from her touch.

Jessie felt him finally relax and a smirk appeared on her face. "It's about time you settled down you moron," she said softly under her breath. She liked the power she had over him and she did enjoy the fact on how submissive he could usually be, but sometimes she just wished he'd show some backbone to her. Just once she wished she could do or say something to him that he totally disagreed on and have him protest until she was the one that actually gave in.

James sighed and felt himself slowly slipping away into sleep under his partner's touch. As with earlier when he had his head resting on her lap, James felt totally content and relaxed. He could really get used to what Jessie was doing even though he knew that this was short lived just like her docile temperament always ended up being. Still, he was no fool and knew to take advantage of the times when they would present themselves. With a soft grunt, James pushed himself up to a seated position still allowing Jessie's hands to massage his neck and shoulders.

"You sure you want to sit up, James? You look like you're about to pass out at any minute."

"I'm fine, Jess," he softly responded and leaned back into her hands each time she squeezed his shoulders.

The red head smirked at him. "Uh-huh. Personally I think you're faking it now and are way beyond fine and just want the attention of a beautiful girl."

James made a face and turned around to look at her, his lower lip stuck out in a boyish pout. "I thought you cared about me? You were awfully concerned when I fell down earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, on your stupid bottle caps! Honestly, James, I think I was more concerned about their well being more than yours for pulling a stunt like that."

James felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment and he cast his gaze downward. "Well, yes, the bottle cap incident was a bit amusing though wasn't it?"

Jessie didn't answer him. She just shook her head in disbelief at him, a gentle smile on her lips. "I'm just glad you are all right. In fact you are lucky you were all right or I just might have pounded on you for making me worried like you did."

Her partner quirked an eyebrow at that and slightly turned his head around so he could look at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Come again? Did you just admit that you were worried about me?"

Jessie clenched her teeth and felt her cheeks redden from her casual slip of the tongue. "No, you must have hit your head when you fell. You're starting to have illusions." She then began to knead his shoulders with more vigor than before, trying to distract him from what she had slipped in saying.

"I think the word you are looking for is delusions, Jessie," James corrected gently while pulling his shoulders from her painful grip and taking a seat next to her. It was now his turn to smirk seeing how he could make her embarrassed as easily as she did him. However, his small victories over her were always short lived and usually ended up with a strong whack on the head with a frying pan.

Jessie shrugged and waved it off with a gloved hand. "Delusions, illusions, what's the difference? As long as you know what I mean and that there's the possibility that I was concerned…" she then trailed off and furrowed her brow to try and look annoyed with him, but James saw right through it.

She stared into his green eyes and wanted to turn away so he wouldn't be able to see that she truly was worried and concerned for him, but it was too late. James stared back at her for a few moments, studying her. She became uncomfortable with his gawking and punched his shoulder. "Quit it! You're making me nervous."

"Jessie," James gently began, but something caught his attention and took the sentence along with Jessie's patience away with it. He stared upwards and a smile tried turning the corners of his mouth. Jessie glared at him and felt her temper beginning to rise the more he stared off in silence.

"James?" she growled, keeping her temper in check as best as she could. "James?" The force was coming out now, but it still got her nowhere. "James!" Jessie cried and whacked him upside the head. "Will you stop staring into oblivion with your mouth hanging open like a Magikarp! What is with you?"

"Look, Jess," he replied softly, pointing a gloved finger at the night sky. A blaze of white light was streaking across the sky in a gentle arch leaving behind a trail of sparkles that seemed to hover in the air like so many fireflies.

Jessie rolled her eyes and grimaced. "So, what's the big deal, James? It's just a stupid shooting star! Who cares?"

Her partner just shrugged, but continued to watch the sparkling trail, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, it is just a little stupid, but do you wonder if that's what we look like when the twerps blast us off?"

She smirked and was about to open her mouth to say something sharp and sarcastic to him for being a sap when she realized the sincerity in his suggestion. There was a playful light in his green eyes, something that Jessie had seen before, but never cared to act on it. Mischief like that usually deserved a good belting in the head with a fry pan because she always felt he was mocking her. This time, however, something was different.

James just stared at her and suddenly felt the feelings that he had the other night welling up inside of him. His urge to kiss her was great, but not greater than his will to live. Still, he felt something right about this time, right in how she was looking at him now. Something told him that the risk would be well worth it.

Carefully and slowly, James leaned close to his partner and stopped just a fraction of an inch away from her lips just in case she wanted to whack him or pull back from his closeness. However, Jessie just sat and stared, shocked at James' boldness and was unclear on how to react. Still, Jessie had to be Jessie and she smirked and thought she'd make things interesting by leaning forward until her lips came in contact with his.

At first James let it happen, relishing in the intimacy he's longed to have with her, but his green eyes suddenly widened and he pulled away and sat back, quickly wrapping the black bag tightly around his shoulders once more while turning his body away in shame. "S-sorry, Jess. I didn't mean…"

"Oh, knock it off all ready," she sighed and grabbed him by the front of his Team Rocket uniform and yanked him to her. "You've probably been pining about this all night so just get it over with." With that she planted a firm kiss on his lips getting a muffled cry of surprise in return. "There, satisfied now?"

A wicked gleam shone in her eyes as she hoped she stunned James into not wanting to do something as stupid as kiss her again. However, that wicked sensation evaporated when she saw the hurt and humiliation in James' eyes. At first she wanted to tell him to quit his whining and to be more careful in what he wished for, but she just couldn't, not by how he was wincing with his eyes tightly shut.

"James? James, what's wrong with you now?" she asked, oblivious to his true emotions.

"N-nothing, Jess," he sobbed and buried his face in his hands. "I just thought with the stars like they are and the mood that you…that I…" but he trailed off and didn't finish, leaving Jessie to feel even more guilty for what she just did, realizing that she truly did hurt him.

Biting her lower lip and swallowing her pride, Jessie took James into her arms and embraced him. "I'm sorry, James. I just was being stupid because I thought you were being stupid." She sighed and softly stroked his blue hair. "This was just a crazy day and I just thought…never mind."

James pulled back and looked at her, his eyes scanning hers for any sort of insincerity. She looked truly sorry to him, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her right now. Jessie did see the hurt on his face and knew nothing she could say would prove she was sorry. Actions did speak louder than words, she knew that more than anyone, and this was something she thought she should prove to him as well.

Carefully as not to scare him, Jessie took James' face and cupped it in her hands. "Please don't take this the wrong way." Slowly and ever so gently Jessie leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips. She felt his entire body tense, but she didn't pull away or force anything, just let things go as they may.

What seemed like almost forever, Jessie felt James relax enough to where she hoped he enjoyed what she was doing. She got her answer when he pulled back and returned with a kiss of his own. They stayed in that embrace for long minutes until Jessie released his lips and sighed. She looked at him and smiled seeing the fear and pain had gone from his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something almost uncharacteristic to her personality, but James put a gloved finger against her lips to stop her.

"Don't say anything, Jessica," he whispered before kissing her one more time before settling down into her arms, his head against her chest. He was suddenly exhausted and all he could think of was sleep at the moment even though the kiss still was sending jolts of glorious emotions through his body. He finally got what he always longed for from his fiery partner and it was with the feelings and care he hoped it would have. He hated for it to end so quickly, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds. If it were to happen again it would do so when it was supposed to.

With a soft sigh, Jessie stroked back his blue hair and smiled to herself also feeling the after effects of the kiss coursing through her. This certainly proved to be an interesting day and what a nice way to bring it to an end. She only hoped that what they did wouldn't ruin their friendship, but hoped too it would only bring them closer. As she stifled a yawn and tried to figure out a way to settle down to sleep a pair of yellow eyes opened behind her and a soft purr escaped their owner's throat.

A pleased and very proud Meowth smiled in the dark.

To be continued……………


End file.
